Their Real Summer Has Just Begun!
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: Starts right after "All For One". The gang is finally back together for the rest of their summer. But can they stand the drama that follows? TROYELLA, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyanOC no flames! NOW COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! New story! Okay, so this might not be the best story in the world. It's my second full length story. I'm co-writing "The Jealous Type" with Wildcat From The Heart. So here it is!

* * *

It was finally here. Summer was finally here. Well, not really. Sure, it had started a few weeks ago, but it didn't fell like summer. Why? Because Gabriella's boyfriend kept blowing her and their friends off to get a scholarship for college. But now, he's back. The boy she fell in love with when they sang for callbacks.

That boy was Troy Bolton.

After all that had happened this summer, the gang getting jobs at Ryan and Sharpay's country club, Sharpay trying to steal Troy, she having to breaking up with Troy, them getting back together, and their first kiss- summer was finally beginning. Sharpay had apologized for what felt like a million times, and they became great friends. Even though they really haven't spent much time together, a friendship was forming.

The gang was currently at the staff pool party, partying like there was no tomorrow. Troy was talking to his best friends Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, and his new friend Ryan Evans. They were by the edge of the pool, just joking around.

After a round of laughs because of something Chad had said, Troy interrupted. "Guys, I know I've been bugging you about this, but I'm sorry about these past few weeks. I was a huge jerk and I had no reason to blow you guys off for our two on two basketball games, the baseball game, and the talent show. It's just-"

"Dude," Chad cut in. "It's okay. And seriously, if you say that one more time, I'll tell Gabriella about that time you were dancing to Hannah Montana." He threatened. Zeke and Jason laughed.

"That…was…so…funny!" Zeke said between laughs. Jason could only nod in agreement because he was laughing so hard.

"Now that is something I _have_ to see. Do you guys have any videos of it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I have one on my phone. Let's go get it and I'll show you." Jason said, and he, Zeke, and Ryan walked towards the kitchen to get Jason's phone.

"I didn't know you guys had that on _video_!" Troy groaned. Chad chuckled.

"Well, you better believe it."

At that exact moment, somebody walked up behind Troy and pushed him into the pool.

"AAH!" He yelled and fell into the water. He came up and spit water from his mouth. Then he heard a familiar giggle. Troy opened his eyes to see his girlfriend Gabriella Montez laughing with Chad and Taylor.

"Miss Montez, that was just cruel. Now it's time for me to return the favor." Troy said as he got out of the pull and Gabriella's eyes got wide.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would. I suggest you run." Troy smiled and Gabriella started to run away with Troy right behind her. He could hear her giggles and laughs as they ran out onto the golf course. Troy got a sudden burst of energy and ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Gotcha."

"Troy," She whined. "Now I'm all wet."

"And who's fault is it that I fell into the pool?"

She sighed. "Mine. But it was funny." She said and put on her best pout. Troy smiled.

"I know, I was just kidding." He replied and they leaned in for a kiss. But as soon as they were millimeters away from each other, Chad's voice rang though the air.

"TIME FOR THE DANCE-OFF!!!"

Troy and Gabriella both groaned. They separated and he grinned.

"Chad has the best timing, huh?" He joked and Gabriella nodded.

"The best." And with that, they walked back to the party hand in hand.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella arrived back at the party while Chad and Ryan were dancing to "We Come to Party" by Corbin Bleu. And to sum it up, they were pretty good. When they finished, the teens erupted into applause and cheers. Chad was looking around and finally spotted Troy. He walked over. 

"Hey guys." He said out of breath.

"Chad, I thought you said 'I don't dance'." Gabriella pointed out.

"Well, that was before Ryan taught me how to actually dance. Before that I was a horrible dancer." Chad explained.

"Yeah, he was." Troy cut in. Gabriella laughed and Chad smiled.

"Haha, very funny. So Gabs, did you see Taylor anywhere?" Chad asked, wondering where his girlfriend was.

"No, but check the lounge. She might be in there." Gabriella said.

"Thanks. See you guys later!" Chad replied and walked away.

Troy turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just checking." He said and picked her up bridal style. "Because I need to do this!" He said and threw her into the pool.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!!!" She screamed when she resurfaced.

"What? It was funny." He mocked. Gabriella smirked and shook her head.

"You're mean. That was totally uncalled for!" She argued.

Troy chuckled. "So was you pushing me into the pool. I thought I would show you how I felt." He said and put his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt. Gabriella got out of the pool and walked up to him.

"Do you need me to make you feel better?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yeah." He said and they shared another kiss. They heard everyone cheer and whistle at them, which made Gabriella smile into the kiss. Troy couldn't help but think…

"_Right now, with her, it's finally starting to feel like summer."

* * *

_

After a lot more partying, Troy and Gabriella decided to head home. They were currently in Troy's "new" old truck and on their way to Gabriella's house. She was sitting on the middle seat of his car, which surprised him when she pointed out that there was a seatbelt. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

Troy smiled. He missed her so much when she broke up with him by the pool. When he went home that night, he cried himself to sleep. And Troy Bolton _never_ cried. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her and then looking back at the road.

"Yeah." She answered. Troy nodded to himself and they rode to her house in a comfortable silence. When they arrived, Troy parked his car in her driveway and looked dowm at a sleeping Gabriella. He gently shook her and kissed her head.

"Brie, time to wake up." He cooed. She yawned and sat up. Then she looked over at Troy.

"Hey." She said quietly and smiled.

"Hey. It's getting late, you should get inside and get your beauty sleep." He said. Then he added quietly. "Because you need it."

Gabriella fake gasped and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Hey! That's mean." She said.

"I know, but you still love me, right?"

"Of course I do." She answered and they kissed. After about a minute, he pulled away.

"You should get inside. We're still on for breakfast?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." She opened the door. When she got out, she turned to face him. "Bye Troy. I love you."

"Bye babe. I love you too." He said and she shut the door and walked up to the door. When she safely reached her house, he pulled out of the driveway and waved. She smiled and waved back. After both of them got ready for bed, they fell asleep, dreaming about each other.

Neither of them dreamed about the kind of events that would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**I need at least 5 reviews to continue. I really have some good ideas for this, and I won't write it without anybody reviewing it. Thanks!**

**-Abbey**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 8 Reviews! You guys rock! Thanks so much for the reviews. It really makes my day and always gets me going to start a new chapter! Speaking of a new chapter… 

**Disclaimer: I asked for it for Christmas, but I didn't get it. But I did get a huge HSM2 poster! So I don't own it, sadly.

* * *

**

Just like Troy had said, they were at breakfast bright and early. After breakfast, they headed to work. Troy had gotten his kitchen job back, and Gabriella was re-hired after Mr. Fulton heard about what Sharpay had done.

Gabriella was sitting on her lifeguard post that sat above the pool. She kept her eye on the water and sometimes glanced at the outside deck to catch a glimpse of Troy. He was out there taking orders for guests that chose to sit outside in the warm, New Mexican air.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her foot. She looked down and saw Troy standing there with a smile.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"What? Can't I see my beautiful girlfriend without an excuse to?" He teased.

She giggled. "Such a charmer, Bolton. Seriously, what's up?"

"Me and Chad were talking, and we decided to have a double date tonight at the movies. Do you want to?" Troy offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Gabriella agreed. She loved going on double dates with Chad and Taylor.

"Cool. We're going to take my car, so I'll pick you up first and then we'll get Chad and Taylor." He said. "Well, I better get back to work before Fulton sees that I'm not there, so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, same here. Bye babe."

"Bye Brie." Troy said and he walked towards the building. She laughed when he almost tripped, and he looked around at her and made a face which made her laugh even harder. Her laugh was interrupted when she heard a big splash. She turned her head to see a frantic mother looking at the water. Then she saw somebody in the pool, so she got down from her stand and dove into the pool. She swam towards the figure and helped them to the surface.

"Oh my goodness!' She heard the mother scream. Gabriella looked over at the person in her arms and saw a little boy, probably no more than 5 years old.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked the little boy. He nodded and coughed. She swam over the edge of the pool and sat him on the edge.

"There's no cuts on him. He looks fine." She concluded. The mother kneeled beside him and ran her hand through his short, dark brown hair.

"Oh Johnny, are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." He said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What exactly happened?" Gabriella asked.

"We were walking to the club," The mother began. "And he must have tripped, and he fell into the pool. Then you came and saved him. Which by the way, thank you so much!"

"No problem at all. I'm just doing my job!" Gabriella smiled. As soon as she said that, Mr. Fulton walked over.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Your wonderful employee just saved my boy!" She said, standing up and hugging her son.

He was shocked. "Really? Is he okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" The little boy exclaimed. Everyone chuckled.

"That's great. Miss Montez, I need to see you in my office as soon as you go on break." Mr. Fulton said and walked away. Gabriella shrugged and got out of the pool.

The mother walked up to Gabriella holding John. "Again, thank you so much for saving him." She said sincerely.

Gabriella smiled. "Your welcome. And as I said, I'm just doing my job."

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. "I'll be sure to tell Ms. Evans about your heroics today. Thanks again." She said and walked away. Gabriella went back to her stand, thinking about what Mr. Fulton needed.

* * *

Taylor walked into the kitchen. She had watched Gabriella save the little boy, and she wanted to tell everyone, especially Troy. 

"Troy, you have one heck of a girlfriend." She said when she walked up to her best friend's boyfriend.

"Um, why?" He asked, confused.

"She just saved a little boy!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Really?" Taylor nodded. "Oh my gosh, that's awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Chad asked, walking over to Troy and Taylor.

"Gabby just saved a little boy." Troy said.

"Seriously? Dude, that's pretty sweet." He said and walked away to tell everyone else. Taylor left because she had to post the new activities. A few minutes passed, and Troy noticed Gabriella hadn't showed up to begin her lunch break.

"Has anybody seen Gabby? She should have been here by now for lunch." Troy announced. Everyone shrugged. After he said that, she walked in.

"Hey everyone!" She said with a smile. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and began to clap.

Gabriella was confused. What were they clapping about? Troy walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"You are on amazing girl, Gab. I am so proud of you." He said.

"Um, thanks?" She was even more confused.

"Taylor told us that you saved a kid from drowning today. You amaze me." He said and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up." Chad called out from the table where he was eating lunch. "I'm eating now, and I don't really want to see my food the second time around." Everyone laughed.

"So where were you?" Troy asked, bringing his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Oh, Mr. Fulton wanted to talk to me. He offered me to be head lifeguard." She explained.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to think about it and tell him tomorrow." She replied. "Now Mr. Superstar, what's for lunch today? I'm starved."

* * *

After finishing work, Troy dropped Gabriella and Taylor off at Gabriella's house. He was going to pick up Chad first and then come and get the girls for their double date. The two girls were in Gabriella's room, talking about what outfit to wear. 

"Tay, does this look fine?" Gabriella asked, showing off her outfit. **(A/N: pic in pro)**

"Gab, you look fine. Troy would love you in anything. Stop stressing!" Taylor said.

"Okay, if you're sure. Now what movie are we seeing?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think the boys are picking it tonight. And if they're picking it, it'll probably be a horror movie." Taylor answered as she looked at her outfit in the mirror. **(A/N: pic in pro)**

"You're right. When they pick movies, it's always a scary one." Gabriella said. Taylor didn't get to respond because the doorbell rang. The girls finished putting their make-up on and went downstairs.

* * *

Troy and Chad were downstairs, talking to Ms. Montez about their plans for the night. 

"Well, it sounds like you guys will have a fun night tonight." Gabriella heard her mom say. They came downstairs and went to stand next to their boyfriends.

"Yeah, hopefully we don't get lost again." Gabriella said, giggling. A few weeks before the end of school, Troy and Gabriella went out on a date, but Troy ended up getting lost.

"Hey, that only happened once! And it was dark out, so you can't blame me!" Troy defended.

"Well, we better get going. The movie starts in about 20 minutes, and the theater is 15 minutes away." Chad pointed out. Everyone agreed.

"Bye mom! I'll be home later!" Gabriella said as she, Troy, Chad, and Taylor made their way out of the house and towards Troy's truck.

* * *

When they arrived, they went to the ticket counter and got their tickets. Gabriella and Taylor stood behind them, making small talk. Of course, the boys picked out a horror movie. 

"What did I tell you, Gabs? They _always_ pick out horror movies." Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

She giggled. "I know."

"Okay, so since we have the tickets, let's go get some snacks." Chad said as they made their way into the theater. When they stepped into the lobby, Troy stopped walking and stared at someone.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked concerned. Then she followed his gaze. He was staring at Troy's rival, Josh Davis.

He was West High's basketball captain.

He always started a fight with the Wildcats.

Oh no.

* * *

**I'm not that wild about the ending of this chapter. But something BIG is going to happen in the next chapter. Maybe not BIG BIG, but pretty big.**

**And thanks for reviewing! Once again, I need 5 reviews to continue! And the girl's outfits are in my profile! Please review!**

**-Abbey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, yet another chapter. I'm adding the other three couples mentioned in the summary because of a review. I didn't add those couples because I kinda wanted to introduce the story, so I will be adding them! And please, NO FLAMES! I forgot to mention that.**

**I don't own anything but the plot. If I did own HSM, I'd be hanging out with Zac Efron right now. lol

* * *

**

Before anybody could do anything, everyone heard the familiar voice of a certain blonde ring through the theater.

"GUYS!!" Sharpay yelled. Everyone turned their heads to look at where it was coming from. They say Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and his girlfriend Kate walk towards them. Zeke and Sharpay had officially become a couple the night of the talent show. Jason and Kelsi have been together since the Triple Win at East High, and Ryan had met Kate at the country club during the summer, and had asked her out. She, of course, said yes because she too went to East High and had a crush on him. But she moved to East High the same year as Gabriella, but not the same time. She was there the first day of Junior year.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Can you be quiet for like, 5 minutes?"

"Why?" She asked. He pointed to Josh, and she immediately understood.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Zeke sneered.

Troy shrugged. "I have no idea. Let's just hope that he doesn't see us." He said.

"Why don't you guys like him?" Kate asked.

"He's the captain of West High," Troy began.

"And East High and West High don't get along at all." Jason said.

"He cheats in basketball too." Chad put in.

"Oh, and this one time, when we were playing them, he tripped me when I stole the ball from their team, and I was out for the rest of the season with a broken ankle." Zeke said.

"Really?" Gabriella gasped. Nobody had ever told her that Zeke broke his ankle.

"Yeah, but at least he's all better!" Sharpay squealed and kissed him.

Kelsi giggled. "How about we leave and go bowling?" She suggested. "That way I can beat Jason really bad."

"Hey, you beat me once. I beat you three times." He defended.

"You know, that's a good idea Kels. Let's go." Ryan said and everyone began to walk out.

"Bolton!" Troy groaned. Everyone turned around to face the _whole _West High basketball team.

"How nice it is to see you again. The last time we saw each other was the championship." Josh said.

"Yeah, which we won, unlike you." Troy replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have. I still think that whole haywire lights fiasco was just to give you losers time to think of decent plays so that you could beat us." He sneered. Then he looked at Gabriella.

"And I see you still have that nerd for a girlfriend just because you feel bad for her." He pointed out. "How lame. Bolton couldn't even get a cheerleader to date him he's so ugly."

"At least he has a girlfriend!" Chad shot at him.

"Yeah, and you have a nerd as a girlfriend too! And Jason and Zeke, the drama dorks? I'd rather have a sponge as a girlfriend." Josh shot back.

"Oh really?" Gabriella said. "I have Spongebob's number if you want it." A chorus of "Oooh"'s sounded throughout the group. "Come on guys, let's go." She added.

"Yeah, let's go. See you later Davis." Troy agreed and they left.

"Gabby, where did that come from? He got burned like toast!" Kate commented when they exited the theater.

"Well, what can I say? I've been hanging around Troy too much."

* * *

About ten minutes later, the gang arrived at Sim's Bowling Lanes. They split up into two groups: Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan. The other group was Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, and Kate. They sat in two huge booth that were next to each other so they could talk.

The girls were talking about their plans for the rest of the summer.

"I think my Mom and Dad want us to visit Myrtle Beach before school starts." Sharpay said.

"That's cool. I'm just going to stay here and hang out with everybody." Kate replied.

"Hey Gab, you okay?" Taylor asked. Gabriella hadn't said a thing since they arrived at the bowling ally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered. The girls gave each other looks.

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet since we left the movies." Sharpay pointed out. The other girls nodded.

"Do you think we should get Troy?" Kelsi whispered to everyone but Gabriella.

They agreed. "How about you go get him?" Taylor whispered back. Kelsi nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She got up and walked over to where the boys were. When she got there, Jason gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Troy. Something's up with Gabby." She answered. He nodded and they walked over to the rest of the guys.

"Troy?" Troy turned his attention to the piano player. "We think something's wrong with Gabriella." She said. He quickly walked over to where the girls were sitting.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Troy." They said, all but Gabriella.

He kneeled down so he was at Gabriella's height. "Hey babe you okay?" He asked, concerned. She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Is he right?" She whispered, barely hearable. Troy gave her a questioning look. "Josh." She added.

"Do you girls mind giving us a minute?" He asked turning to the group of girls. They shook their heads and walked over to their boyfriends.

"What do you mean 'is he right'?" Troy asked.

"Are you dating me just because you feel bad for me?" Gabriella clarified.

"Gabriella," He said seriously. "Why would you listen to him? He's jealous because I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. I'm dating you because when I first saw you on New Year's, I knew love at first sight is real. I'm dating you because I love you with all of my heart, not because I feel bad for you for being a nerd. I would never to that do anybody, let alone you. Don't listen to him, okay?" Troy encouraged.

"Okay." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Gab, there is nothing to be sorry for. Just remember that I will always love you, no matter what." Troy said. She smiled.

"Okay. How about we go get back to the game so I can beat you?" She said with a giggle.

"Oh, you're on Gab, you're on."

* * *

Everyone decided to go home when it was 9:00 because they all had work in the morning. That is, everyone but Sharpay and Ryan.

Troy and Gabriella were in Troy's car after dropping Chad and Taylor off at their houses. Gabriella was once again sitting in the middle car seat, cuddled up next to Troy. He had one hand on the steering wheel and his other arm around Gabriella.

"So Gabs, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" Troy asked as they neared her house.

"Yeah, if you could. My mom is leaving on a business trip tomorrow morning really early, so I won't have a ride." Gabriella replied.

The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence and both of them just enjoying each other's presence. Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house and parked in the driveway.

"I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella said.

"See ya Brie." Troy replied and they leaned in for a kiss. They pulled back after lack of oxygen.

"Bye. I love you." Gabriella told Troy as she got out of his car.

"Love you too. Goodnight!" He said and she walked up to the house. He pulled out of the driveway when she was safely inside.

Gabriella got a quick shower and changed into a pair of sweats and one of Troy's t-shirts she had stolen from him, not that he minded. She was curled up on her bed, reading her favorite book. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, her book still in hand.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not that wild about the end. And I will be adding each couple more as the story goes on!**

**And again, thanks SO much for the reviews! They always get me going to start another chapter! I need 5 reviews before another chapter!**

**-Abbey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. And when I said something big was going to happen in the last chapter, I lied. It's in this chapter. And also in this chapter, a swear word or two. Just wanted to give you a heads up. I won't always swear because I'm not that much of a big swearer myself, but words will be in the story when necessary.**

**And I'm going to be getting really busy in the next few days, so the next update might be a bit later.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, though!

* * *

**

That morning, Troy picked Gabriella up and they went to work. She was picking up used towels that the members had used and put them in the bin to get washed. Mr. Fulton walked over to her.

"Ms. Montez?" He said.

"Yeah Mr. Fulton?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you decided if you wanted to take the job as head lifeguard." He explained.

She hadn't thought about it since yesterday. With everything that happened on their date, she completely forgot about the job offer. "Um," She thought quickly. What were the good things about the job?

"_Let's see, I get off earlier, higher pay, and I don't always have to be at the pool. Plus the room is close to the kitchen, so I can visit everyone a few times a day. I think yes!"_ She thought.

"Yeah, I'll take it." She replied with a smile.

"Wonderful. You start today. Now if you'd follow me, I'll explain the job in more detail." Fulton said. They started walking towards the club.

* * *

Troy was out on the deck taking peoples orders. He glanced over at the pool and saw Mr. Fulton and Gabriella walking away. She turned and saw him looking at her with a confused look, so she pointed to her head and to the lifeguard chair as if she was saying, "Head lifeguard." He understood and nodded. She gave him a smile and he returned it, but with his famous 'Bolton Wink'. 

"Yo dude," Chad interrupted his thoughts. "Guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Davis. He looks like he's looking for someone." Chad said.

Troy sighed. Why did _he_ have to be here? That probably just ruined his day. But the one thing that made it better was the thought of the movie night he and Gabriella were going to have. Since it was Friday and they were off on weekends, they were going to have a movie night at Troy's house and stay up all night, watching movies.

"If we ignore him, he'll most likely leave us alone." Troy said.

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "Well I have to go give these orders to Zeke. I'll catch you later man." He said and walked away. Troy turned his attention back to his rival. He was at the pool, and staring right back at Troy.

* * *

Chad walked into the kitchen with the orders he had taken from the members. He gave them to Zeke, who was flirting with Sharpay. 

"Yo dude, orders." He interrupted their conversation.

"Thanks man." Zeke said and read over them, getting ingredients he needed out.

"Zekey pie, can you teach me how to make that stuff?" Sharpay asked, pouting.

"Of course I can, Shar." Zeke said and smiled. He taught her how to make their famous 'Stuffed Chicken with Mashed Potatoes with Gravy". Jason was washing dishes with Kelsi's help.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed, running up to him. "You need to get outside, quick!"

"Why?" He asked.

"It's Josh! He's here, and then he saw Troy, and now they're in a fight! And they don't look too good!" She explained. Chad had an angry look on his face and ran outside. Once outside, he saw the fight clearly. It was on the golf course where Troy and Gabriella had shared their first kiss. He ran over and pulled Troy off of a bleeding Josh. Troy had a black eye and bloody face of his own.

"What the hell happened here?!" Chad demanded. Troy was glaring at Josh who was still on the ground, barely conscious.

"He was being the loser he is, and I decided to teach him a lesson." Troy explained through clenched teeth.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, and hopefully Fulton won't know about this. Because if he does, your dead." He said and they walked, except for Troy who limped, to the kitchen.

* * *

When they walked into the kitchen, everyone was shocked at Troy's appearance. 

"Dude, what happened?" Zeke asked, giving Troy a towel to wipe off the blood on his face.

"Josh happened." Troy said simply and began to get the blood off of his face.

"Jeez dude, you sure took a hit. What set the fight off?" Jason asked.

"Well," Troy began. "He was the main cause of it."

_Flashback_

_Josh was at the pool, looking straight back at Troy._

"_Hey Bolton! Come here!" Josh called out. Troy groaned to himself and made his way down to Josh, hopping he could get him to leave._

"_What do you want, Davis? I have to get back to work." Troy said._

"_I just wanted to tell you how pathetic you are. I mean, come on, the star of East High is working as a waiter instead of the golf pro, which you aren't," Josh sneered. "And to think you quit that wonderful, high paying job so your precious geek for a girlfriend would forgive you."_

"_Look Davis I know that someone like you wouldn't understand this, but at least I have real friends and a real girlfriend during college and the rest of my life unlike you. All you'll have is a small apartment and a TV with no cable. And I'll actually make something of my life." Troy shot at him and began to walk away._

"_Bolton!" Troy turned around to face him. That's when Josh threw the first punch._

_End Flashback_

"And that's how it started." Troy finished. Everyone was looking at Troy in silence, thinking about what he had said. Then, Gabriella walked in.

"Guess what everyone? Mr. Fulton made me-" She began until she saw what state her boyfriend was in. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?!" She walked up to Troy had but her hand on his shoulder. He winced.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really." He said.

"Are you really? Why do you have a black eye and blood all over your face?"

"Um…."

"It was Josh's fault," Zeke answered for him. "He started it."

Gabriella sighed. Why would he do this to Troy? Unless Troy was the one who started it, and wanted everyone to lie about it.

"Listen, I have to go somewhere other than here." Gabriella said bluntly and walked out.

"We'll go see what's wrong," Sharpay said, speaking for herself, Taylor, and Kelsi. The boys nodded and they followed Gabriella, hoping to figure out what was wrong.

* * *

**There you go! I hope it was an okay chapter. I wanted to get this chapter up before tomorrow, so I quickly finished it. Please review!**

**5 reviews and I'll update! There was like, 8 reviews for the last chapter! Wowza! lol Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Oh, and this chapter was a bit late because I was watching my fave TV show on YouTube, and it was REALLY long. lol but it's an awesome show! And I was watching some Zac Efron videos. He is SO hot! lol**

**-Abbey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! And whoever said that Zac Efron is hot, YOU ROCK!!!!!!! My one friend thinks he is really ugly, so I am mad at her. And my WHOLE binder at school has pics of him on it! And on my notebooks I put "Zac Efron is HOT!" and "I LOVE ZAC!!!". I'm serious. I'm listening to HSM2 right now, and I'm listening to "Bet on It". It's on my iPod, and I've played it like, 80 times. Hehe.**

**Enough about Zac (although I could talk about him ALL DAY!), onto the story. Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

**

After Gabriella walked outside, she was looking for one person. She looked around and finally spotted him standing beside the pool talking to his basketball friends. She silently scowled and made her way over.

"Josh!" She called out. He turned around to look at who had called his name. When he saw it was her, he smirked.

"Ah, if it isn't Bolton's little girlfriend. What do you want? An apology for beating your worthless boyfriend up? You might as well go away because you're not getting one." He said.

"Well that's not what I'm here for."

"Then what do you want? To give me a boring lecture about why not to beat people up? To bore me to death about-" He started.

Gabriella interrupted him. "This!" She shouted and shoved him into the pool. West High stood there in shock. Their captain just got pushed into the pool by a nerd!

When Josh resurfaced, he started shouting at her. "What the hell? Why did you do that? Are you freaking insane? Do you know what you just did?"

"Yeah, I do." She paused and smiled. "And I'm quite happy about it."

* * *

When the girls walked outside, they saw Gabriella walk up to Josh.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't look good." Sharpay pointed out.

"No duh! He'll beat the crap out of her!" Taylor said.

"Do you really think he would sink that low and hit a girl?" Kate asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Yes!"

But much to their surprise, they looked back at Gabriella and saw her push him into the pool. They stood there in shock just like the basketball team.

"Did she-" Kelsi began.

"Just-" Taylor continued.

"Push him-" Sharpay said.

"Into the pool?" Kate finished. Their mouths were wide open. They didn't notice Gabriella walk over.

"Girls?" She tried getting their attention.

"Girls?" Still no response.

"GIRLS!!" She shouted. That snapped them back into reality.

"Jeez girl, you got him!" Taylor said and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah! Where did you get that courage to stand up to him?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella eyed Sharpay. "Let's just say from some certain events this summer involving my boyfriend and a blonde drama queen."

"Hey," Sharpay defended. "I know what I did and I said I was sorry! I thought we all forgave each other and moved on!"

"I know Shar." Gabriella said and giggled.

"Good." Sharpay replied, relieved.

"Well, since we have stated the obvious, let's get back to the boys. They're probably getting a bit worried." Taylor suggested and they made their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Troy was sitting down at the lunch table, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his body. Jason walked over with a bag of ice.

"Here you go dude." He said, giving Troy the bag of ice.

"Thanks." Troy replied with a small smile. Jason sat down beside him.

"Captain, it's not the end of the world. I bet she's not even mad at you. She probably just went for a quick walk to clear her head or something. If that was me when he said that, I would have done the same thing. Don't beat yourself up about this because you're already bruised up." Jason said with a slight chuckle.

Troy chuckled too. "That's the smartest thing you've probably said," He joked. Both boys shared a laugh. "And thanks. And I know what you mean. I'll probably be sore for a few weeks at the most. And I think all of us would have fought him if he ever talked about our girls like that. Gabby is my whole world. When she broke up with me a few days ago, I was crushed. But it brought me back to my senses." He explained.

"I agree. Kelsi is just the sweetest girl in the world. She is the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." Jason sighed dreamily. "We haven't said 'I love you' yet, but I really love her."

"You do?"

Both boys turned around. Jason turned around in shock and Troy was surprised the girls were back so soon. Knowing Gabriella, it would have taken at least ten minutes to get her to come back in because she was so stubborn.

"I…uh…you see…um…" Jason stuttered. He finally gave up on coming up with an excuse. "Yeah, I do Kels. I love you." He confessed, not looking at her. Instead, he found great interest in the tiled floor.

"I love you too," Kelsi said with a smile. His head snapped up and met her gaze.

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Jason." She answered. He stood up with the same goofy grin that Troy had when Gabriella said 'I love you too' to him. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Kelsi happily responded and they continued to make-out.

"Hey Gab?" Troy said getting her attention. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." She said and they walked away from the happy couple, who was _still_ making-out. They walked out of the kitchen and went to the basketball court where Troy blew off the two-on-two game with Chad, Zeke, and Jason. They walked out hand in hand. When they got out there, Troy broke the silence.

"Why did you walk out?" He asked, worried.

"I had to talk to someone," She responded.

"And who did you have to talk to?"

"Josh. And before you ask, he didn't do anything to me. I did something to him." She said with a small smirk appearing on her face.

"So what did you do?" Troy stopped and looked down at her, curiosity obvious in his blue eyes.

She giggled. "I pushed him into pool. It was so funny! The team seemed pretty shocked. But Josh was probably the most shocked out of all of them." Gabriella said.

"Really?" Troy chuckled. "Wow, sounds exciting. You are a force to be reckoned with, Montez."

"Why is that?"

"Well, first off, when you came to East High, you brought all of the cliques together. Jason wouldn't be dating Kelsi, Zeke wouldn't be dating Sharpay, Chad wouldn't be dating Taylor, and I wouldn't be dating you. The cliques were separating us and you brought us all together. And now, you're messing with West High, which nobody has the guts to do, except for the sports teams because we actually have to play them in games. And that's why I love you. That and so much more." Troy explained.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "I love you too." She said and they both leaned in for a kiss. But before they could meet, an annoying voice called out to them.

"Guys! Time to clock out!" Chad's voice said.

Both teens groaned. "Chad." They laughed and walked back to the kitchen to clock out, hand in hand.

* * *

**DONE! lol So here is another chapter! I tried to hurry it a bit, but it'll get more interesting as it goes on. I promise!**

**I hoped you guys liked it! And once again, I'll need at least 5 reviews until the next chapter. And the next update should be in a few days because I'm not so busy anymore! Party!! hehe. Review!!**

**-Abbey xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! There was like, 12 reviews last chapter! That really means a lot! I'm glad everyone likes this story! Keep the reviews up!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed last chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe for my birthday? **

Troy and Gabriella arrived back to the kitchen to clock out thanks to Chad for telling them. After they clocked out, Sharpay came in.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." She announced. Everyone quieted down and listened.

"Tonight, we're going to have a bonfire! It's tonight when it starts to get dark. Now I have to go help set up, so tootles!" She said and left.

"That sounds like fun!" Gabriella said, smiling.

"Yeah, it sure does! I wonder if we're going to make hotdogs and smores?" Zeke agreed.

"Maybe you should go ask her. You never know!" Taylor suggested. "Oh, and I think there's another baseball game in twenty minutes. Are you guys playing?"

"Heck yeah!" The boys said in unison. Well, all of the boys but Troy. Everyone looked at him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Aren't you playing, dude?" Chad asked him.

"Um, I don't think I can since I, you know, missed the last one and all…"

"Yes you can! We even saved you a jersey. Come on, let's go get ready." Jason said and all of the boys went to the locker room to get changed.

"Let's go to the field so we can get good seats." Kelsi said and the girls agreed. 

But before they left, they got changed out of their work clothes and into their regular clothes. When they were done, they went outside and headed towards the field. On their way there, they spotted Ryan and Kate talking by the entrance to the pool.

"Kate! Ryan!" Gabriella called out. The couple snapped their attention towards the girls.

"Hey girls!" Ryan greeted as they walked up. "Where is everyone else?"

"Getting ready for the baseball game. Speaking of which, you should play again!" Taylor said.

"Me play again? I don't know. I mean, I played before, but-"

"Would you play for me?" Kate asked, giving him a pout.

"You know I can't resist the pout, so I guess I'll play." He gave in. The girls cheered.

"That's awesome! It's in about fifteen minutes, so you should start getting ready. And Kate, you should come with us if we're going to go get good seats!" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Bye Ryan." She said and kissed him. "Good luck."

"Thanks Kate. I'll probably need it. I'll see you girls later!" He waved goodbye and left to get ready.

"So are we going or what?" Taylor announced and they made their way to the field, talking about their boyfriends.

* * *

The boys went into the locker room to change into their uniforms.

"Do I even have a uniform?" Troy asked as they walked in.

"Of course you do, buddy." Chad said and handed him a shirt. "This. Now get into it and get ready to play some ball!" He gave him a Wildcat uniform, similar to the others. Troy looked at it.

"Thanks, I think." He said and started to change. "Wait, my number's 14?"

"Well, duh." Jason said while buttoning his jersey.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know." Troy replied. Then he looked at the clock. "We better get going-the game starts in five minutes!"

And with that, they left and went to the field, completely pumped up.

* * *

The girls soon found their seats in the stands. From left to right, it went Kate, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi. Sharpay was still helping out with the bonfire later that night.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait until it starts." Gabriella said.

"You're only excited because Troy's playing." Kelsi pointed out. The girls laughed.

"That's one reason. But I'm excited because he's finally back to himself." Gabriella replied. Before the girls could respond, the emcee started to announce.

"Welcome to the second game of the summer! Now, here comes the home team, the Wildcats!" He announced and Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and a few other members ran out onto the field. Troy looked in the stands for Gabriella and when he found her, he winked. She smiled at him.

"And the visiting team, the Jazz Squares!" Then Ryan and about eight other boys ran out onto the field. **(A/N: I couldn't think of a name! lol And bear with me, I know nothing about baseball)**

Everyone clapped and cheered. The boys shook each others hands and went to their respective huts.

"Up first is Troy Bolton, number 14!" The emcee said and Troy walked out with a helmet on and held a bat. He went up to the plate and got into position. Ryan was the pitcher for his team, so he was standing on the pitcher's mound. He pitched the ball and Troy swung the bat.

He missed.

"Strike one!" The guy who stands behind the catcher said. **(A/N: See?) **Troy got back into position and Ryan threw the ball. Troy swung, and this time, hit it. It flew over by the shortstop. He ran towards the base, and when he just stepped onto it, the first baseman caught it.

"Safe!" The crowd cheered. Gabriella cheered the loudest, though.

Zeke was up next. He, unlike Troy, hit the ball the first time towards right field. He got out, but Troy made it to second.

"One out!"

Chad came up to the plate. He got into position and swung. He missed the first time and the second time. This was his last chance to hit it. Ryan threw the ball, and he swung.

He missed, again. Chad groaned. He looked at Troy, only to find him chuckling. He playfully glared and went back to their dugout. Jason was up next. He hit it, but the left fieldsman caught it, which meant three outs. They switched positions.

**(A/N: I'm just going to skip to the end of the game since I don't feel like typing the whole game out. Plus I still don't know anything about baseball. And I'll stop these annoying notes right now. lol)**

The final score was 9-6,�and the Wildcats won. The teams were gathering their gloves and anything that was theirs while some people walked out onto the field.

"You were great out there!" Gabriella said as she ran up behind Troy and jumped onto his back.

"Woah!" Troy exclaimed because of the sudden added weight to his back. "Hello there to you too Gabby. And thanks. I had a lot of fun playing."

"Yeah, you guys did great. We should do another one." Kate said as Ryan walked up.

"Hey, the bonfire starts in a few minutes. How about�we go get changed?" He informed and wrapped his arm around Kate.

"Yeah, cause you guys stink!" She said and wiped his arm off of her. "Get a shower or something. I don't want to smell like sweat all night."

"Same here." Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor agreed.

"Um, Gabs, I hate to break it to you, but you've been sitting on my back for a few minutes. I think you're beginning to smell like it." Troy informed.

"What? Troy, put me down!" She ordered and giggled.

"Nope, no can do. You're coming with me." He said and the boys started to walk towards the club, with Gabriella on Troy's back.

"Help!" She playfully shouted back to the girls and laughed. Then the girls started laughing.

"Sorry Gab! It's your fault you jumped on him!" Taylor called back. Gabriella pouted, even though she couldn't see it.

"You're pouting, aren't you?" Taylor added.

"Yep!"

* * *

The walk back wasn't that interesting. Troy, Jason, Chad, Zeke, and even Ryan talked about the next basketball season, so Gabriella just sat on Troy's back with her head on his shoulder.

"Did you fall asleep there, Gabby?" Troy asked her as they walked into the club.

"No, I'm up. I was just listening to your interesting conversation with your buddies." She answered.

"Oh. Well, you should get off so I can get changed, and then we'll go to the bonfire. Sound good?" He said as she jumped off of his back.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit!" She replied and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll be right back." Troy said as he and the other boys went into the locker room, again.

* * *

**I always thought of how the baseball game would have gone if Troy played, so I decided to put it in. And the bonfire is in the next chapter! That should be fun!**

**Please review! As always, I'll need 5 reviews until the next chapter is posted. And thanks again!**

**Oh, and I have a question. Me and my BF Kim were arguing about who's hotter:**

**Joe Jonas or Zac Efron? For me, it's ZAC! Lol**

**-Abbey xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I am SO sorry for the delay! Believe me, we just got off of a little break, and my teachers piled assignments on me by the truck load! It's horrible. Thankfully, summer is in a few months! WOOT! Haha lol**

**And thanks to everyone who helped me out with the whole baseball thing. I might put another game in, I don't know at this point. I understand other sports, but not baseball. Lol**

**Okay, moving on. For everyone who voted for Zac, YOU ROCK! Kim was sad that nobody voted for Joe, but it proved that Zac is hotter! He definitely is in my book. Lol**

**Lastly, has anybody here ever watched the movie "Titanic"? OMG, it is the BEST movie EVER! It's sad, but it's so good! If you haven't seen it, you totally should! I stayed up until like 1 in the morning watching it. Amazing movie.**

**Disclaimer: I own it…in my dreams…that include me and Zac hanging out…I can dream, can't I?**

* * *

Finally, the boys came out all clean and not as smelly. Gabriella was patiently waiting for Troy to come out.

About five minutes after he went in all sweaty and smelly, he came out looking refreshed. He was in an East High basketball sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"You ready?" She asked as he walked up to her.

"Yep. Let's go." He agreed and they made their way to the golf course, holding hands. As they were walking, they heard their names being called out.

"Troy! Gabriella!" It was Chad and Taylor. They turned around and saw them walking towards them.

"Hey man." Troy said and they did their handshake. The girls decided to get a conversation going between them since their boyfriends would probably end up talking to each other about sports.

"So how was the ride with the boys?" Taylor teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "They spent the whole time talking about sports. Even Ryan was talking about it." She answered.

"What do you expect? They're boys. All they can talk about is sports." Taylor said.

"Hey!"

The girls saw the boys pouting.

"We don't always talk about sports." Troy defended.

"Yeah, what he said. We talk about other things, too." Chad added.

"Oh really? What do you talk about then?" Gabriella asked and giggled.

"Well, for one, we talk about our girls." Troy started and smiled at Gabriella.

"And we talk about the latest video games and movies." Chad said.

"See, we talk about sports occasionally. Not always." Troy put in.

"Whatever you say boys, whatever you say." The girls giggled and for the rest of the walk to the bonfire, they talked about the rest of the summer.

* * *

Ryan, Kate, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Zeke were already at the bonfire. They were all seated in couples on their own blanket and had sticks so they could roast hotdogs and smores.

"Where in the world are those guys?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shar, calm down. They're probably running late. They'll be here soon." Zeke said.

"Okay. I guess so." She agreed.

"That was an awesome game, guys." Kate said.

"Thanks." Ryan and Zeke replied, smiling. Just then, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor walked up.

"It's about time, you guys!" Sharpay said.

"Sorry, Shar." They muttered and sat down on the available blankets. They sat down in their couples: Troy and Gabriella, and Chad and Taylor.

They roasted hotdogs together and talked about everything. Right now, they were roasting marshmallows to make smores.

"So Chad was like, 'Dude, we have to do that again.'" Troy said, just finishing up a story that he and the boys were telling everyone. When he finished, everyone burst out laughing.

"That is hilarious!" Kate said in between laughs.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered and nudged his arm. "Watch this."

"Watch what?"

Just as he said that, she threw her melted marshmallow at Chad, and it landed in his hair. Troy and Gabriella started laughing.

"Guys, what in the world are you laughing at?" Sharpay asked. They pointed to Chad's head.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Chad asked, a bit freaked out. Then, everyone started laughing along with Troy and Gabriella.

"Chad...(laugh)…you have…(laugh)…a marshmallow…(laugh)…in your…(laugh)…hair!" Jason said in between laughs. What made the group laugh harder was Chad's face after what Jason said.

"WHAT?!" He shrieked, getting up and running towards the building, probably to try and get it out of his hair. That made the group laugh even harder.

* * *

After talking and a lot more fooling around, they were all sitting around the fire which was now beginning to go down. Troy looked around the group of friends. Who would have thought that during the school year and summer, they would all come so close?

He didn't, that's for sure. He never pictured himself laying right here, right now. I mean, come on. He was a jerk this summer-blowing off friends, more importantly, Gabriella. It was all for a scholarship that he probably would earn that year for basketball. And then she forgave him. That was the most shocking thing that happened. He was planning on going to her house, climbing up to her balcony, and beg for her forgiveness. A small voice brought him out his thoughts.

"You okay?"

He looked down beside him and saw Gabriella staring at him with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." He answered.

"About what?" She questioned.

"I don't know," He sighed. "Everything, I guess."

"Well, how about we put your thinking on hold and go back inside? We're going to get some ice cream and go home." She said.

He smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

Yeah, he definitely didn't picture himself where he was now.

* * *

When they got inside, the group split up. The girls were at one end of the kitchen and the boys were on the other.

"So, are we still doing that sleepover at your house, Gabs?" Taylor asked and put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yeah. I picked out some movies that we can watch, and I have a ton of snacks for us to eat." Gabriella answered.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait." Kate said and took a bite of her ice cream.

"Definitely."

"Hey Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. "Do you have the movie 'Titanic'?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, it's actually one of the movies I picked out for us to watch. Why?" Gabriella said.

"Oh, just wondering. Isn't that movie amazing?" Sharpay replied.

"It's the best movie ever!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, definitely. It's sad, but it's so good!" Kate agreed.

"And Leonardo Dicaprio is so cute!" Gabriella added.

The girls agreed and started giggling.

* * *

**Okay! Done with another chapter! And again, sorry for the delay. As I said, I watched 'Titanic' a few days ago, and I can't get enough of it! I mean, it's amazing! You ****have**** to watch it sometime in your lifetime. And that is an actual conversation me and my friends had after we watched it.**

**I'm not that wild about this chapter. The next chapter will be the girl's sleepover! That should be exciting! And there's a little surprise during the sleepover. Not major, though. I bet you can guess what it is. (Hint: Boys are so annoying!) Nice hint, huh?**

**And, the next update might be delayed a bit because I have a TON of schoolwork and I'm trying to get over my obsession with Titanic. Hehe.**

**As always, 5 reviews and I'll post again! A bit later than usual, but I'll still update! Jeez, I have some long author's notes, don't I? lol And thanks for the reviews! I think there were like, 14 or something in that range. OMG! That really means a lot to me that you guys are reading this story! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**-Abbey xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I am SO sorry for the long wait! If you haven't read my profile, my BFF just got a major surgery, and school has been horrible. So yeah. I've been really busy, and school comes before fanfiction. I hate to say it, but it does. At least there is like, a month and a half of school left! PARTY!**

**Oh, and the Jonas Brothers, you know how they are going on tour? Well, they are near me the day before school, so I can't go. Doesn't that suck?! That brought me down. And the second next closest city their going to be in is when I'm on vacation. Grrr.**

**Enough of me, onto the STORY!**

* * *

After collecting their things, the group was outside in the parking lot.

"Okay, so you guys are going home real quick to get your stuff and then coming to my house, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"I can't go because I have to baby sit my neighbor's son in the morning." Kelsi said sadly.

"It's okay Kels, I'll have another sleepover before school and you'll come to that one." Gabriella smiled and but a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing at Gab's house?" Chad asked.

"We're having a sleepover." Taylor answered.

Chad nodded. "Just save the girly talk for the actual sleepover, not now."

"Chad, does it look like we're having a girly talk right now?" Kate said.

"Um, no?"

"Right. So what should you do?" Sharpay added.

"Alright, alright, I'm shutting up now."

* * *

"_I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go," Rose said, kissing Jack's frozen hand. Then she watched him slowly sink to the bottom of the North Atlantic._

The girls were sitting in Gabriella's room watching 'Titanic'. Sharpay was laying on her bed, Taylor was in her bean bag chair, and Kate and Gabriella were on the floor in front of the bed.

"Could this movie be any sadder?" Gabriella asked, blowing her nose.

"I know! I mean, seriously!" Kate agreed.

Sharpay wiped the tears that were falling away. "I can't believe Jack dies. I mean, he should have lived!"

The girls nodded, agreeing with her.

"Shush, I want to watch the ending! It's the best part!" Taylor said, shushing the girls.

"Wait, I thought your favorite part was when they were-" Gabriella started.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Outside on Gabriella's balcony…

"Okay, so everyone needs to be quiet so we can hear them." Troy instructed, putting his index finger to his lips. "If we get caught, we're all dead."

"Okay." The boys whispered.

Outside on the balcony, Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Zeke were sitting with their ears against the door, spying on the girls.

"Can anybody hear them?" Ryan asked.

"Barely. Why can't girls talk louder?" Chad commented.

"I don't know. How about you go in and ask them?" Zeke said.

"Okay. I'll be right-" Chad said and began to stand up.

"Dude, stay here and shut up!" Troy ordered and pulled his friend back to their height.

"But you told me to go ask them!" He defended.

"I was being sarcastic!" Zeke said.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Guys, seriously, shut up! They're talking!" All of the boys immediately stopped talking and listened in on the girls' conversation.

* * *

"Okay, since we have finally finished that horribly sad movie, let's talk about boys." Sharpay said excitingly as she sat up on the bed. "Who wants to go first?"

Everyone looked at Gabriella.

"What?"

"You know what. How are you and Mr. lunkhead basketball boy going?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we're great. And I really love him. I mean, he is so sweet." She gushed, smiling.

* * *

"And we hear what we already know." Chad commented. The other boys snickered.

Troy lightly punched his arm. "Dude, seriously, shut up."

* * *

The girls awed. "That's so sweet!" Sharpay smiled.

"Wait, I thought you like Troy?" Kate said, confused.

"No way! I have Zeke and Troy's not my type anyways." Sharpay answered. "So Kate, how's my brother treating you?"

Kate smiled. "He's real sweet. The other day, he surprised me with a bouquet of flowers." She said.

"That's so sweet!" Taylor agreed.

"Now that you talked, it's time for you to gush about Chad." Kate said.

* * *

"Why are they giggling? Is giggling good?" Chad asked frantically.

The boys laughed a bit too loud. "Shoot! The girls are coming this way. Stay hidden!" Troy whispered.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like the boys laughing." Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it did. Let's go check it out." Taylor agreed and they walked towards the doors and opened them.

They peeked their heads outside and looked around.

"I don't see anything." Sharpay said, looking around one more time.

"I don't either. Let's go." Gabriella said and closed the door.

As soon as she shut the door, she smirked. "The guys are out there."

"What? I didn't see anything." Kate asked, confused.

"I saw Chad's phone! It was right in front of the other set of doors." Gabriella said.

"Then this should be interesting." Sharpay smirked.

"What's your idea?" Taylor asked.

"Just play along." Sharpay said. "So Gabby, when are you planning on telling Troy?"

This got the boys listening intently, especially Troy.

"Telling Troy what?"

"That you're pregnant!" The girls gasped and tried to hold in their giggles.

* * *

The boys were sitting outside with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Wha…I don't…oh my god…wait…huh?" Troy was speechless.

"Dude, I didn't know you and Gab went that far! And I also can't believe that she's, well, you know what!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah! I mean, when did you guys do it? After the show? During the school year? After the music-" Ryan was interrupted by Troy.

"We didn't do anything! They must know we're out here, I mean, that's the only explanation for this. She can't seriously be-"

"Shh, they're talking again!"

* * *

"Oh, right, about that. Well, I don't know, maybe tomorrow at work. Or should I call and tell him? It's really hard." Gabriella said, giggling.

Sharpay smiled. "It's not that hard! Listen, just go up to him tomorrow and say, 'Troy, you won't believe this! I'm pregnant and you're the dad!'"

"He sure won't be able to believe it…" Kate mumbled.

"Come on, let's go bust them." Sharpay said. The girls went over to the balcony doors and pulled them open.

"GOTCHA!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**Finally! I really wanted to get this up for you guys today, and I finally finished it! It's been over a month since I last updated, and I'm SO sorry! I've just been SUPER busy. School, remember?**

**Please review! Once again, 5 reviews for a new chapter! Reviews mean a lot to me! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! : )**

**Abbey xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here is another chapter! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, but school is still crazy. And my computer has been weird. And this is a bit short, so I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Oh, and has anybody seen the new Narnia movie? OMG I saw that the other day, and it is AMAZING! I am totally in love with the guy who plays Peter. Hehe.**

**And I heard that they are doing the next Narnia book as a movie too! It comes out in May of 2010. YAY!**

* * *

"So why were you eavesdropping on us again?"

After the girls scared the boys, they dragged each of them into Gabriella's bedroom and made them sit on the floor. The girls were standing in front of them, arms crossed and their feet tapping.

"Well, um, you see, we just wanted to…" Ryan started.

"We wanted to hear what you girls had to say about us." Zeke finished.

"It was all Troy's idea!" Chad said and pointed at Troy.

"What?! Me?! It was totally not my idea! It was all yours, Danforth!"

"Was not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"GUYS!" Sharpay shouted over them to get their attention. "Thank you."

"Sorry…" Troy and Chad murmured.

"Anyways," Gabriella started. "You guys decided to listen in on our conversations just to hear what we had to say about you? I can't believe you guys! You should know how we feel about you!"

"Jeez, pregnant people are emotional," Chad muttered.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing!"

"Before we move on and you girls make us leave, we need to settle one thing." Troy said.

"What's that?" Kate wondered.

"Gabs, are you really pregnant?" Troy asked.

The girls erupted into fits of giggles. "No, I'm not pregnant!" Gabriella said in between giggles.

Troy sighed in relief. "Good." He said.

"Then why did you say you were?" Ryan asked.

"To teach you boys a lesson." Sharpay answered.

Just then, Gabriella's mother walked in, carrying snacks and drinks for the girls. "Hey girls, here are some sna- what are the boys doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, well, they decided to eavesdrop on us and we caught them." Gabriella explained to her mom.

"Okay then, but they have to leave soon. It's already 11:00. So wrap whatever your doing up." She said and set the tray down on Gabriella's desk. "Goodnight everyone." She instructed.

A chorus of "Goodnight Ms. Montez" and a "Goodnight mom" Rang through the room as she shut the door.

"So guys, you heard her mom, you have to leave." Taylor said.

"We will, but I have to ask one question." Chad replied.

"What?"

"When you were talking about me, you girls giggled. Is that good?" He asked.

The girls laughed and the boys groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me. Dude, just shut up. Please. It will help us all live better lives." Troy said jokingly, patting Chad's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, at least my girlfriend isn't pregnant."

Gabriella smirked and got one of her pillows. "Pillow fight!" She shouted and hit Chad on the head. But, he didn't feel much of the hit because of his hair. Everyone scrambled to get the remaining pillows.

"Ouch!"

"You hit my head!"

"My hair is totally messed up!"

"Aah!"

"Stop hitting me!"

"Gotcha!"

"Who just hit me?! I'll get you back!"

"Ouch!" Gabriella squealed.

"Okay, who just hit Gabby?" Troy asked protectively.

"Jeez, talk about an over-protective boyfriend…" Ryan mumbled to himself, but Gabriella heard him and hit him in the head with her pillow, causing his hat to fall onto the floor. But before he could pick it up, Zeke stepped on it.

"My hat!" Ryan cried.

"Sorry about that, dude!" Zeke apologized.

After about ten minutes of the pillow fight, they decided that it was time for the guys to leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Since it's the weekend, we'll do something." Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, great idea Tay! See you guys later!" Gabriella smiled and waved at the boys.

"What? Don't I get a kiss?" Troy asked.

"No, you don't. That's your punishment for spying on our sleepover." Gabriella replied.

"Hey, that was totally not my idea. Plus, you about gave me a heart attack when Sharpay said you were pregnant. So I at least deserve something." He argued.

She sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right." He grinned and they shared a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Gabs, I love you."

"Night Troy. Love you too."

And with that, the other boys followed after kissing their girlfriends goodbye and sharing a few more words. The girls went back up to Gabriella's room and they decided to put another movie in. After the movie, the only girls that were up were Kate and Gabriella. Sharpay fell asleep on her pink sleeping bag with her initals in it and Taylor fell asleep on the bottom of Gabriella's bed. Gabriella and Kate were up, talking.

"Sharpay's idea was pretty funny." Gabriella said, giggling.

"Yeah, it was. And I would have paid a million dollars to see the look on the boy's faces. Too bad we didn't have a camera on your balcony." Kate replied.

"That's true." She agreed. "And do you know how else I knew the boys were out there?"

"How?"

"Well, I saw Chad's hair. At first I thought it was a big fluffy squirrel, but then I saw his phone and that pretty much confirmed that the boys were out there spying." She said and giggled.

Kate laughed too. "That is pretty funny! You could probably be able to see his hair from outer space."

"Probably!"

The girls talked a bit more about some ideas about what they could do for the rest of the summer. Soon after that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Another chapter up! : ) Credit goes to CannonGirlXxX for the idea for Chad's hair and the fluffy squirrel. When I read her review, I just had to put that in the story somehow! Thanks for the idea!**

**And BTW, since school is almost out (YES!!), I have finals. Mine are June 3, 4, and 5. Then we get out June 6! I am beyond happy that the school year is over. That means more time for writing!**

**And sorry about the wait for this chapter. I just had a few big tests in between since I last updated and now. Please review! And thanks again to everyone who reviewed throughout this whole story! It means a lot! : ) Another 5 reviews before the next chapter!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**Listen, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. But the day before I was going to update, my computer like, died. I mean, you couldn't even turn it on! So my mom just got a new one today and I am officially back on and ready to write! That's why the chapter is delayed. And I am deeply sorry for that. ****And on my old computer, I had the whole chapter typed up and ready to post, but I obviously couldn't. So now here I am! Luckily I wrote it down after that happened…**

**Also, ALMOST 100 REVIEWS!! OMG, you guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much for reviewing! And in your next review, if you could (you don't have to because I totally understand if you don't wait to), post your name because the lucky 100****th**** reviewer will have a spot in the story! The character might not show up like in the next chapter, but I promise there will be one! And it's an important role, believe me.**

**One more thing, the sandwich that Troy is eating is Zac Efron's real favorite sandwich from Quizno's. I did my research. And, I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE TWINKIES.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"I wonder how they get the icing in the middle of Twinkies?"

The boys were currently on break in the kitchen and eating lunch. And Chad being, well, himself, asked the question wile examining his Twinkie.

"Dude, I have no idea," Troy answered, taking a bite of his honey mustard chicken with bacon sandwich. "Why would you even ask?"

"Well," Chad began, "it's an important question that I've always wondered. And if you have a question, you should always ask someone about it."

"Taylor's rubbing off on him." Zeke whispered to Troy, who chuckled at his comment.

"Hey, I heard that." Chad said.

"Well, it's not such a bad thing. I mean, Gabby's taught me some things. And I guess all that Sharpay can teach you is this month's latest fashion." Troy replied.

Chad and Jason snickered as Zeke blushed in embarrasement and went back to eating his chicken sandwich with fries.

"So back to my question," Chad broke the silence after Troy's comment. "How do you get the icing into a Twinkie? Zeke, you bake, so you should know. How do they do it?"

"Well, you can't bake around the icing because it's pretty much impossible." Zeke started, knowing that Chad would think something like that. And Chad was indeed thinking that, so he looked away, a bit embarrassed. "They bake the Twinkie first and then put the icing in. If you look on the bottom of it, there's three holes where they have this machine put the icing in."

He looked at the bottom and smiled in satisfaction. "Thanks Zeke, that clears that up." He said and took a bite.

The boys rolled their eyes and started talking about the upcoming basketball season and filled Jason in on what the girls did to them at the sleepover that they crashed a couple of nights ago.

"You know, you guys should get the girls back." He said after they finished telling him.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked.

"After what happened at Gabriella's house, you should get them back, especially you, Troy." He explained. "That way, the girls will get an idea that they shouldn't prank you anymore so they won't do it again."

The boys started at him, thinking about his plan.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Troy said. "After the heartattack they gave me, we should get them back!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Jase!" Chad said.

"I'm in, how about you guys?" Troy asked.

"We're in!"

"And we'll have to tell Ryan because he'll probably want to help." Zeke put in.

"Yeah, we will. But for now here's the plan…"

* * *

While the boys were making their plans, Gabriella was in her office for her break. Since she was head lifeguard, she had her own office so she could fill out paperwork and help plan certain events without any disruptions. So now, she was working on some of her college applications to Duke, NMU, U of A, USC, and UCLA. They were similar colleges to her friends, and of course Troy, so they could stay as close to each other as possible.

She was working on these because she knew that she might not have any time any time soon or she usually fell asleep. After finishing a page on her laptop, she looked at the different pictures on her desk and smiled. One picture was of her and her mother that was taken when she was about eight or nine, another was of her kissing Troy's cheek and him smiling brightly at the camera, and another one was of the whole gang after the talent show. There were a few more on her desk, but those were probably her favorites.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Taylor walked in with her clipboard and sat down in the chair across from Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs, I just came by to schedule your water arobics class when you're available." She said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were coming by about that. Let me check and see when I'm free," Gabriella replied, checking her schedule. "How about tomorrow morning from 11:00 to 11:30?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Taylor replied. "So what are you doing on your break in here? I'm just about to go clock out for mine."

Gabriella sighed. "Well, I figured that I could get my applications done because I know I probably won't anytime soon." She answered.

"I still need to do mine too, so I know how you feel," she said. "I just want to enjoy this summer and not have to worry about school, but I know that's not going to happen this summer. And the beginning of this summer didn't help a bit."

"At least you didn't have to break up with your boyfriend because he was completely blowing you off." Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But still, me and drama just don't mix. But drama and Sharpay, it definitely does." Taylor said and they laughed.

"Yeah, that's very true!" Gabriella agreed, still giggling.

"Well, I'm going to go check out for my break. How about we meet in the kitchen and meet up with the boys 'cause they're probably still in there eating." She said.

"Okay, I'll be out. I just have to put some stuff away real quick and I'll meet you there." Gabriella replied.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you in a bit!" Taylor waved goodbye and left the office.

Gabriella began to pack up her computer when she heard her phone ring, signaling a text message. She got it out of her purse and looked at the text.

'_Hey babe, you look really hot in that bathing suit.'_

She looked at it wide-eyed. The bad part was, it was from a restricted number, so it could be anyone. Boy, did she hope that it was Troy.

* * *

**There you guys go!**

**And just to let you guys know, the text message part gave me an idea from a recent review. Go check the reviews out if you want to know who it's from. But if you don't want to, you MIGHT find out in the next chapter. I still need to write it. : )**

**So, say, 5 to 10 reviews for the next chapter. And remember what I said about the 100****th**** reviewer! : ) Thanks again guys! You ROCK!**

**Abbey xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad to say that we're officially over 100! And speaking of that, the winner is dancerPat, so she will be featured in this story! Congrats!**

**So, um, I have nothing else I really have to say, so I guess I'll let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own this in a world where I'm dating Zac Efron.**

* * *

As Gabriella walked to the kitchen to meet Taylor and the rest of the gang, she looked behind her a few times just in case the person who had texted her earlier was somehow following her. When she arrived to the kitchen, she saw the boys and Taylor, Kate, and Sharpay all talking and laughing about something. Troy noticed she walked in and got up and walked over.

"Hey Gabs." He greeted and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey." She replied, looking around the kitchen, still thinking that somebody was following her.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Troy asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm fine. See?" She put on a fake smile just to show him that nothing was wrong. Then she walked over to the group that was sitting at the table and sat down next to Sharpay. Troy came over and sat down next to Gabriella and got into a conversation with the boys about something the girls could care less about.

"So after he said that, I said, 'Well, you better put more rhinestones or I'm going to spread word to never shop here because they have terrible service!' That's what got him moving and he finished my dress _just_ in time for the dance." Sharpay finished telling everyone a story about when her dress wasn't done in time for the last Christmas dance.

"Jeez, I'm glad that I wasn't that guy at the dress shop." Kate commented and the girls giggled. Sharpay looked to her right and just noticed that Gabriella was sitting there.

"Oh, hey Gabby. I didn't know you were here. So what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much," Gabriella answered. "But I got this really strange text just before I got here, and it kinda freaked me out."

"Really? Well, let's see it! Who texted you?" Taylor asked as Gabriella handed her the phone.

"I don't know. It's a restricted number." She said.

The girls looked at the text and stared at it, shocked. Taylor gave Gabriella back her phone and took a bite of her lunch.

"That's really strange. I mean, I haven't gotten any texts like that, and I'm sure that you guys didn't either," Both Sharpay and Kate nodded in agreement. "So maybe it was somebody that saw you at the pool and they're just visiting or something."

"Taylor, if they were visiting, how did they get Gabriella's number?" Kate pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's true. I didn't think of that."

"Well then, this is obviously something that we should look into. Come on, let's go somewhere else and discuss this. The boys are way too involved in their own conversation to care." Sharpay said, standing up with her purse.

"But, can I at least tell Troy-"

"No time, Gabs! We need to get to the bottom of this- and pronto! Troy will be thanking us later for keeping you two together. Now, let's go!" Sharpay said, practically dragging Gabriella out of the kitchen, followed by Kate and Taylor.

"But I need to get back to work-"

Sharpay interrupted Gabriella. "Well it's a good thing that my parent's own the country club, isn't it?"

* * *

"Hey, where's Sharpay dragging the girls off to?" Troy asked when they saw the girls leave.

"I don't know, they're probably going somewhere to talk about the latest fashion or something," Chad answered, rolling his eyes. "Why do you care? Do you want to go with them?"

"No, it's just Gabby was acting a bit weird. I was going to ask her about it during lunch, but she left with the girls." Troy said.

"Well, did you send her the text message? She's probably freaked out about that."

* * *

As the girls made their way to Gabriella's office, Kate stopped and checked her apron. She was a waiter at the country club.

"Hey guys, I forgot my phone back in the kitchen. I'm going to go get it and I'll meet you guys there." She said.

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit!" Sharpay said and she, Gabriella, and Taylor made their way to the office while Kate went back to the kitchen. But as she was going in, she heard what Troy and Chad said.

"_No, it's just Gabby was acting a bit weird. I was going to ask her about it during lunch, but she left with the girls."_

"_Well, did you send her the text message? She's probably freaked out about that."_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It _was_ the boys who sent the message! More importantly, it was Troy. _"Why would _he_ do that?"_ She asked herself. Soon after, they started talking again and she decided to eavesdrop.

* * *

"Maybe, but it wasn't supposed to freak her out. It was just a prank to get back at them."

"Dude," Zeke interrupted. "That was what it was supposed to do. You wanted to get back at them for tricking us the other day."

"Well, I guess, but I hate seeing her freaked out and ignoring me like she is." Troy said.

"You are way too mushy, man." Chad shook his head. "Why can't you have a little fun with this? Plus, don't tell her you sent it because we still have to text the other girls."

That's all she needed to hear. _"I'll just get my phone later- this is WAY more important! I've got to get there, and fast!"_ She thought as she pretty much ran to the office.

* * *

"So you don't have any idea who could've texted you? Did you give your number to any cute guys that you saw at the pool?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed. "For the last time, _no_. If I did, I would've told you the first time you asked."

"So that means you did?" The girls looked at the blonde and then looked at each other, trying to hold back their giggles.

Before they could reply to Sharpay's comment, the door flew open and Kate came in, panting.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"I…know…who…sent…the…message…" She said in between breaths. The girls looked at her while she caught her breath so she could talk properly.

"I know who sent you the text message!" She said excitingly.

"You do?" Gabriella looked shocked. "Who is it?"

"It was Troy."

The girls looked too shocked to say anything. They were all thinking the same thing, _"Why would _he_ send it?!"_

"Wait, so you're saying my boyfriend sent me the text message with a restricted number?" Gabriella asked after Kate told them everything that she heard.

"Yep, and they said that they were going to send each of us one, too." Kate replied.

"So if Troy sent Gabby's, Zeke will probably send mine, Chad will send Taylor's, and then Ryan will send yours!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, that's probably true. But we should get them back somehow." Taylor said.

"We totally should!" Kate agreed. "We should send them texts so they can get a taste of their own medicine!"

"No," Gabriella smirked. "We need to do something that they'll take seriously. And I already have a plan."

"What's the plan?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, so we should probably do this today, probably right after I finish telling you this," Gabriella started.

"Get on with the plan already!" Sharpay interrupted.

"I was before you interrupted!" she said. "Now, as I was saying…"

* * *

The boys were in the kitchen still, and they were finishing their lunch when the girls walked in.

"Troy, can we talk real quick?" Gabriella asked as she came up behind him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah, sure." He said and stood up beside her. "What's up?"

"Well," she began. "I got this text this morning from this really cute boy that I gave my number to, so I hate to say it, but I think we should break up."

The color drained from everyone's faces, especially Troy's.

"B…but why? I thought you loved me? W…we just got back together and you're breaking up with me _again_?! What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Troy, but I just met this really cute boy and he texted me saying that I looked hot in my suit. So I'll see you around." She said and began to walk away.

But before she could leave, Troy shouted, "NO! I SENT THE TEXT!"

Gabriella turned around, trying to contain her laughter. "So it _was_ you who sent the text! Mission completed, girls!" She said and high fived the girls, who were laughing so hard that their faces were red.

"Wait, what?" The boys were still confused. What just happened here?!

They waited for the girls to stop laughing before making them explain. They told them all about Kate hearing them talking about them sending the text and Gabriella kept assuring Troy that they weren't broken up. It was just something to get back at them. After the explanations, they all promised that the pranks were done and they soon got back to work.

* * *

**Okay, so how many of you thought Gabriella was really breaking up with Troy? My friend that read this thought so, and she kept hitting me and saying, "Why did you do that?! I shouldn't even be talking to you anymore!"**

**Haha, so another chapter! The idea for the girl's prank was tessababy1's idea. She PMed me and told me about it, and I really liked it. So credit goes to her!**

**5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! And if you guys would like to see something happen in this story, feel free to tell me in your review! I know that the season of Grey's Anatomy was a while ago; just pretend it's in the summer for the story.**

**And in this chapter, dancerPat's character is here! : ) She's in the beginning of this chapter.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT HSM3 AT THE BOTTOM!!**

**So, I'll let you guys read now!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing. Except I do own the made up characters I put in here, that's it.**

* * *

After leaving work and dropping Gabriella off at her house, Troy walked into his house and made his way to the kitchen. When he walked in there, he saw his 14 year old sister, Patricia Bolton, making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her back was facing him so he decided to have some fun with this.

"BE CAREFUL!" He shouted.

She screamed and turned around to see who scared her. When she realized it was her brother, she narrowed her eyes at him and frowned.

"Thank you for scaring the crap out of me!" She said, rolling her blue eyes, which were identical to Troy's, and went back to making her sandwich.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." He replied, grinning and getting the orange juice out of the fridge before pouring himself a glass of it. "So what are you doing today?"

"We're playing one-on-one today, remember? You said that you were going to teach me some new shots." She answered.

If you haven't noticed by now, Patricia was exactly like Troy. She had the same hair color, same eyes, and definitely the same interests. Her nicknames are Pat and Tricia, but only close friends and her family could call her Pat.

Troy stopped pouring juice into his cup before replying. "No, we were playing tomorrow. I thought you said we were playing Tuesday."

"No, I said we'd play today because the last time we were going to play you had a date with Gabriella."

_Flashback_

_After Troy had home from work, he was in his room getting ready for his double date with Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor later that night at the movies. He heard a knock on his bedroom door so he opened it._

"_What's up?" He asked Patricia._

"_Are you ready to teach me some new shots? And why are you wearing that?" She asked, pointing to his outfit. He had jeans with a 'Wildcats' red t-shirt and his favorite pair of Vans._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot that was tonight. I'll have to cancel because I have a double date tonight." He said._

"_But Troy, this is the second time you've had to cancel. The first time was because you decided to go to the talent show last week!" She protested._

"_Look, I'm sorry, but can we do this another time? I've really got to go."_

"_Fine, we can do it next Monday. Promise you'll be able to?" Patricia asked._

"_I promise I'll teach you those new shots Monday. See you later!" He promised, walking out of his room and making his way to the car. _

_Before he left, he failed to see his sister sadly throw the basketball into the net before walking back inside._

_End Flashback_

"Listen, I know I told you we'd do it today, but we planned on going out today at lunch." He explained. "So how about we do it tomorrow?"

"But Troy, we had this planned since last _week_!" She pointed out.

He sighed. "I know we did, but it slipped my mind." He glanced at the clock. "Now I've got to go pick her up, so tell mom I'll be home later!"

She watched him walk out the front door before going back to her sandwich. A few minutes after Troy left, her mother, Lucille Bolton, walked in, carrying two bags full of groceries.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted as she set the bags on the kitchen counter. "Where's your brother? He should be home from work by now."

"He was home, but then he had to get ready for a stupid date with Gabriella." She said bitterly, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Honey, what's got you all upset?" Lucille asked and put her hand on Patricia's shoulder.

"Nothing." She answered shortly. "I forgot that I was meeting somebody at the court in the park. I'll be back later." After she said that, she grabbed her phone and made her way to the local park which was a few blocks away.

When she got there, she looked at the basketball court and saw the West High team there playing. _"That's weird,"_ She thought. _"They never come here and play. Something must be up."_ She continued to walk down the path until she heard Josh Davis's voice ring out throughout the park.

"Hey guys, look here, its Bolton's little sister. What are you doing here, anyways? Did your older brother send you to spy on us?" Josh said as the team walked up to her.

"Why would he send me to spy on you? You guys suck at ball so what's the point of spying?" She shot back.

"Do you know what we do to people that backtalk us?" Josh asked her and took a step toward her.

She took a step back, a bit scared. "Well, if I were you, I'd stop playing basketball and save the whole school the misery of losing to East High."

Josh threw the first punch.

* * *

For their date, Troy took Gabriella to the local diner that was a popular spot for anybody to hang out. They were sitting in the booth and finishing up their dinner.

"So are you going on vacation this summer?" Troy asked.

"I don't think so. Between my mom's business trips and me working at Lava Springs, I don't think we'd have enough time to." Gabriella answered. "What about you?"

"My mom mentioned something about going somewhere to my dad, but I don't think he wants to go anywhere." He said.

"Well that's a good thing because this way we get to spend the whole summer together," She smiled. "And we can do all of those things you said on the last day of school that we'd do this summer."

"Oh yes, I do remember that. And I also remember saying that I'd teach you how to skateboard, so we should do that soon." He pointed out.

"I'll bring my first-aid kit!" She said and giggled. She looked at the time on her cell phone and saw that it was near the time that her mom wanted her home. "Hey Troy, we should get going. It's about nine o'clock, and that's when my mom wanted me home."

"Okay, just let me pay for the bill and we'll head out." He said and signaled the waiter over and asked her for the bill. She gave it to them and he paid for both of them.

After paying the bill, they headed to Troy's truck and got in. Gabriella was, of course, in the middle seat and their hands were intertwined, resting on Troy's thigh.

"Why did your mom want you home so early again?" Troy asked. Her curfew was usually 11 o'clock.

She rolled her eyes. "The season finale of Grey's Anatomy is on and we wanted to watch it. It's a good show; you should watch it sometime." She replied.

"No thanks. I hate hospitals, and that's where the show is. So I'm going to skip out on that." He said. Gabriella giggled and Troy continued to drive to her house, occasionally making small talk. Once they got to Gabriella's house, Troy pulled into the driveway.

"Well, you should get inside before you miss your season finale," He teased.

"Trust me, if you watched it, you'd be hooked!" She said.

"Mm, I highly doubt that," he protested. "But really, it's nine o'clock and it's probably starting. I'll see you in the morning when I pick you up for work. Goodnight babe, I love you." He said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Okay, if you say so," she replied. "Goodnight Wildcat. I love you too." She gave him another kiss before getting out and walking towards her house.

Once he saw that she was safely inside, he made his way home, oblivious to the recent events that had taken place with his sister.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! What happened?!" Lucille exclaimed as her daughter came into the house.

During the encounter with Josh and the rest of the Knights, they had beaten her up pretty bad. She had a black eye, bruises, and a few cuts over her arms and legs. She limped the whole way home, groaning in pain every now and then.

She made her way over to the couch with Lucille's help and sat down. "Well, I went to the park, and the Knights were over there. I made a comment, and then they starting punching and kicking me. After that, I came home and here I am." Patricia explained.

"Well, it looks like you have a black eye," she said as she lightly touched Patricia's left eye and she winced. "We'll need to put some ice on that."

Lucille got up and went into the kitchen just as Troy walked in the door. He came into the living room and saw his sister lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Pat, what's up?" He asked as he hung his jacket up.

"Nothing much, how about you?" She answered and looked at him. When he turned to look at her, he gasped at how she looked.

"Pat, what happened to you? You look terrible!" He said, walking over and kneeling down beside her.

"After you left, I went to the park to take a walk, and I ran into Davis and the rest of the Knights. Then they started punching me, and it's your fault!" She shouted at him.

Troy was taken back. "How is it my fault? I wasn't even there!"

"If you learned to keep your promises it wouldn't have happened!" She said with tears in her eyes and ran as fast as she could upstairs to her room. Troy heard her slam her door a few seconds later.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _"Maybe she's right; it is my fault." _He thought. _"I'm going to have to make it up to her somehow. It's just, how?"_

His mom walked in with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. "Here hon, this should stop the- Troy? Where's your sister?"

"She went to her room," He answered. "And I might go there too and go to bed. Goodnight mom." After that, Troy walked upstairs and went into his room.

* * *

As soon as Gabriella got home, she changed into her PJ's and curled up on her bed with the book she was currently reading.

A knock on the door interrupted her reading and her mom, Maria Montez, poked her head through the door.

"Gabby, remember to start packing soon. We're leaving next week, remember?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she dropped her book on the floor. The only thing she could get out was,

"W…what?"

* * *

**Cliffy! Uh-oh, what's up with Gabby? If you want to find out sooner, REVIEW!! We still need 5 reviews and then a new chapter will come!**

**AND IMPORTANT A/N ABOUT HSM3:**

**Okay, so I was looking around on the internet, and I came across this site that is COMPLETELY HSM3. So, for you guys to enjoy, I put the link in my profile! It has EVERYTHING you could want. And you'll want to scroll down to the very bottom to get a ton of info on the movie! So be sure to check that out!**

**And if you don't know already, Patricia Bolton is our newest character and it's dancerPat! Also, what's going on with the Bolton's? Don't worry, there's a LOT more drama that's coming.**

**So, review!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so quick question: Who heard "Now or Never" from HSM3? That's my new fave song!! And the Troyella bit is so CUTE!! I about died when I heard it. lol I can't wait until this movie comes out!**

**And did you hear that they might do a HSM4? OMG! I guess it would be okay, but it would kinda ruin the whole 'East High Gang' and the 'Wildcats' thing. What do you think? I guess it just depends what it's about and I'll like it. If it's about Troy and Gabby, then I'm all for it! lol**

**I think that's pretty much it…nothing new really except the song and sneak peek. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do have Now or Never on my iPod, but I don't own anything. If I did, I would have already made HSM3 premiere so we wouldn't have to wait to see it for a few more months.**

* * *

Recap:

"_Gabby, remember to start packing soon. We're leaving next week, remember?"_

_Gabriella's eyes went wide as she dropped her book on the floor. The only thing she could get out was,_

"_W…what?"_

She couldn't believe it. They were moving _again_, but this would probably be the worst move of her life. One, she would have to move away from all of her friends. Two, her mom's company promised that they would stay here until she graduated. And most of all, she couldn't leave Troy! She loved him!

"But mom, I thought you said we would stay here until I graduated! And I can't just leave all of my friends! And what about Troy?! I can't leave him- I love him!"

Her mother chucked. "Mija, I think you misunderstood. We're leaving for vacation, remember? My company is starting a new place in Hawaii and they asked me to go, so we were going on vacation there." She explained. "I told you about it, didn't I?"

"No," Gabriella answered. "I don't remember you telling me anything about it. But mom, you scared me! I thought you meant that we were moving!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought I told you. Anyways, we're leaving next Tuesday and coming back the next Wednesday, so we'll be there for about a week. Can you take off of work?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I think I can. I'll have to ask Mr. Fulton tomorrow." She answered.

"Okay." Maria said. Then she looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 11 o'clock. "Well I'm going to go to bed because I have to get up early tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight mom!" Gabriella said to her mom just as she was walking out of her bedroom. Then she got her book and continued to read.

* * *

After Troy went up to his bedroom, he plopped down on his bed and stared off into space. Patricia was right; he did need to start keeping his promises. Especially after what happened this summer, he swore to himself that he wouldn't forget anything. But he did. And now his sister was hurt because of it.

He got up went to go get something to drink when he heard voices in his sister's bedroom and then he heard his name, so he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lucille asked Patricia as she sat down next to her on her bed.

"I don't want to lose him, mom." She whispered.

"Lose who?"

"Troy."

Lucille sighed and rubbed her daughter's back. "Sweetie, you're not going to lose him." She assured.

"Yes I am, mom!" Patricia said, her voice slightly rising. "I'm going to lose him when he goes off to college! And I'm already starting to lose him now to Gabriella! He's always blowing me off so they can go out! He's supposed to be there for me!"

"Honey, you need to calm down. He's not going anywhere anytime soon. He's your brother, so he'll always be around." She replied.

"I just want my brother back."

* * *

The next morning, Troy woke up with a sharp pain in his right side, but chose to ignore it, thinking that it was nothing and would go away. He was downstairs eating breakfast and then heading to Gabriella's house before heading to work. He stood up from his spot at the table to put his dishes in the sink and leave when Lucille walked in.

"Troy, can I talk to you?" She asked and sat down at the table.

Troy turned to look at her and then walked over to where his mother was with a bit of pain still in his right side. "Sure mom. What's up?"

"I was talking to Pat yesterday, and she said that she's afraid she's going to lose you when you go off to college." Lucille said.

"I know, I heard her say it," Troy responded, running a hand through his hair and then slightly wincing in pain when he felt his side starting to hurt again.

"How did you hear her?" Lucille asked, not noticing her son wince.

"I was going to go get something to drink and I heard you guys talking," He said. Then he looked at the clock and saw that it was a bit past the time to pick Gabriella up. "Listen, I've got to get going, I'll be home later!" He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

Lucille sighed and decided to start breakfast before cleaning the house.

* * *

Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and honked the car horn to let her know that he was there. A few minutes later, he saw her come out, shutting the door behind her and then walking towards the car. She got in and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey handsome," She said after they kissed. Then she noticed he didn't pull away from her house and was just sitting there, staring off into space. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey Gabs. What's up?"

"We're going to be late for work if you don't start driving." She pointed out. Troy blushed a bit and started driving. "So what's wrong? You were totally staring off into space when I got in."

Troy sighed while turning the car to the right. "Well, yesterday, Patricia went to the park and ran into the Knights, and they gave her some nasty bruises and a black eye, and she was blaming me because I went out with you yesterday."

Gabriella gasped. "Oh my gosh! Is she okay? And why is she blaming you?"

"Yeah, she's fine, it's just she's a bit sore," He assured. "I promised her that I would teach her some new basketball shots yesterday, and I completely forgot about it when we set up our date at work. So she's mad at me. And that's why she's blaming me for what the Knights did." He said. "Then I heard her and mom talking and she's afraid of losing me when I go off to college. And then she said that she's already losing me because of you."

"Troy, I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know-" She started to say but Troy interrupted her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault at all. It's completely my fault because I forgot about our plans." He slightly winced again when he felt some pain in his side. This went unnoticed by Gabriella and they continued their way to work with occasional small talk and singing to the radio.

* * *

"Two orders of the Club Special!" Chad called out to Zeke as he came into the kitchen from taking orders.

"Wow, those are really popular today," Zeke commented as he started preparing the meals.

Kate came in a few minutes later with more orders. "One more Club Special." She told Zeke.

After she gave Zeke the orders, she went over to Chad, who was getting ready to take out other orders to the customers. "Chad, you might want to go check on your basketball buddy. He's out on the terrace complaining about stomach pains." She said.

"Stomach pains? I hope it's nothing serious. Thanks Kate." He replied and walked out to go see what was up with Troy.

* * *

When Chad got out on the terrace, he saw Troy sitting on a chair, clutching his right side and his eyes squeezed shut because of the pain. He immediately ran up to his best friend, very concerned.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked and sat down beside him with his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Hospital," Troy finally managed to get out before fainting. Luckily Chad was there or he probably would have had a very nasty fall.

"Call 9-1-1! And hurry!" Chad yelled out.

Kate came running out to see what was wrong. When she got to where the boys were, her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Kate, I need you to go get Gabriella and have somebody call an ambulance." Chad ordered. She just nodded and ran off to do what Chad said.

* * *

"GABBY! GABBY!" Kate shouted when she got to the pool. Gabriella was sitting on the lifeguard post watching the pool when she heard Kate shouting her name.

"What's up?" She asked, getting down from her post. "I need to get back to the pool and-"

"It's Troy. Something's wrong with him and somebody already called an ambulance for him." She replied.

Gabriella's eyes went wide. Without another word, the girls ran to go see what was wrong with Troy, both hoping it was nothing serious.

When they got to the terrace where Troy and Chad were, they saw Troy being put into an ambulance with everyone crowded around, trying to see what was going on. Gabriella and Kate saw Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and a few staff members that went to East High in the front of the crowd. Finally getting up there with occasionally saying "Excuse me", they finally got up to the front where everyone was standing.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"They're taking him to Albuquerque Hospital," Chad informed. "We're about to leave if you want to come with me and Taylor."

"Yeah, I will." She replied.

"What's wrong with Troy?" Kate asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"They don't know yet. They'll find out at the hospital." Taylor said.

After that, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Jason, and Kelsi all got into Chad's dad's car and started towards the hospital with Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kate following them in Sharpay's pink convertible. When they got to the hospital, they just went to the waiting room since they wouldn't release any information to them until Jack and Lucille arrived.

* * *

**Semi-cliffy! It's not really a cliffy, but I didn't reveal what was wrong with Troy. So, do you have any ideas what could be wrong? And Gabby's not moving! : )**

**And has anybody ever watched the show "Veronica Mars"? OMG that tv show is AMAZING! You definitely need to watch it. : ) It got canceled, so the 3 seasons are on DVD.**

**5 reviews like always!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG, there was this list of spoilers for HSM3 released! They have them posted on that website I told you guys about. The link is in my profile! : ) And check out my new one-shot! It's called 'Email Love', and it's Troyella, don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own this, and Titanic, and Zac Efron, and I even own the moon! April Fools in July! : )**

* * *

Only a few minutes after everyone got there, Jack, Lucille, and Patricia came into the hospital. Patricia spotted the group and walked over to sit with them while her parents found out what was going on with Troy.

"How is he?" She asked Chad, sitting down next to him.

"They wouldn't tell us anything since we're not related to him." He replied. "Where's your mom and dad?"

"They went to talk to a nurse," She answered. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, he's going to be okay. It's probably nothing serious." Chad comforted her, pulling her into a hug.

"If he dies, he's going to die thinking I hate him," She whispered.

He pulled away, shocked at what she said. "Patricia Kim Bolton, why in the world would you think that?! He's not going to die and he doesn't hate you. Why would he hate you?" He asked.

"Because I yelled at him when he got home the other night," She answered.

"Why did you yell at him?"

"I told him it was his fault that I ran into West High at the park and they beat me up and gave me a black eye." Patricia replied.

He looked at her left eye and noticed it was a bit swelled and you could see some black around it. "Wow, that looks like it really hurts," He commented.

"Yeah, it does."

Gabriella looked over at Patricia guiltily. It was pretty much her fault for agreeing with Troy to go out on a date that night. But then when Troy said it wasn't her fault at all came into her mind. It's just she couldn't agree with him.

She got up and walked over to where Chad and Patricia were talking. Taylor was talking to Kate and Sharpay, who was sitting near her. She stood in front of the two and sighed.

"Patricia, I'm really sorry about making Troy going out and then this happening to you." She said.

Patricia looked up at her with hurt in her eyes. "Thanks, I guess. And thanks for taking Troy away from me. I really appreciate you taking up all of his time so he can't do anything with me anymore."

Gabriella gave her a confused look, so she explained. "Since he met you, he's never had any time for me. It's always 'Gabriella this,' and 'Gabriella that,' and he's never said more than two words to me unless he's mad at me. But it got worse since you guys started dating. After every basketball game, we used to stay there after the game and play one on one. But now, we don't do that anymore because he's always going somewhere with you. I'm losing my brother because of you."

She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "I know it's hard when you feel you've lost a loved one to somebody else. I've gone through that too." She said.

"How do _you_ know?"

She kneeled down so that she was at the same height as Patricia. "When I was your age, which was few years after my dad died, my mom started to date again. She was never home for dinner or our movie nights we had every Friday night. Eventually, she stopped dating so she would have some more time to hang out with me before I went away to college. I know it's hard to lose a loved one to somebody else, but he'll always be your older brother, and nothing can change that. Would you rather have him alone and sad or happy?"

After thinking it over for a few seconds, she looked back at Gabriella and let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I shouldn't have said that to you. And you're right. I just didn't want to lose him completely."

"Hey, it's okay. It usually happens with siblings that have a close relationship like you and Troy have. You don't still hate me for the other night, do you?" She asked.

Patricia grinned and held her arms out. "Friends?"

"Friends." Gabriella confirmed and they shared a hug.

"I really am sorry, though." Patricia said as they pulled apart. "I should have thought about everything and talked to you about it before blaming you about anything and-"

"So it's true," Gabriella interrupted. "You are exactly like your brother. You both ramble when you're nervous."

She smiled sheepishly as her parents walked over to the group of teens.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked. Everyone's attention was now turned from their small talk with each other to Jack and Lucille.

"We don't know. They said that the doctor would come out soon and tell us what's going on." Jack answered.

"Well then, where's the doctor?! I want to know what happened to my brother or I will-"

"Troy Bolton?" The doctor asked as he came down the hall and into the waiting room, holding a clip board with all of Troy's information.

Jack and Lucille walked over to him, Jack's arm around Lucille reassuringly. They were both worried that something bad had happened to him, neither wanting to admit it to anybody else.

"If you would, please follow me back to my office so we can talk privately." The doctor said and pointed to a door that wasn't far away from the waiting room.

"No, these are his friends, and they are really worried and would probably like to stop waiting to hear how Troy's doing." Lucille declined, looking over at the group. They nodded and smiled as a 'thank-you'.

"Very well. It's nothing serious, he just has a case of appendicitis. We are about to perform the surgery to remove it in the next 30 minutes, and the surgery is a very minor one. We do it all the time." Everyone let out a breath none of them knew they were holding.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, he will be fine once he wakes up. He might be a bit sore for a few days, but other than that, he'll be back to normal in no time." He answered. "Now if there are no other questions, I have to go and prep him for surgery and get ready myself. I'll come back and tell you all when you can see him." The doctor said and left.

"Well, that's a relief!" Patricia announced.

"Yeah, it sure is. I thought it was something serious when I went to go get Gabby." Kate agreed.

"Now all we have to do is wait until he's out of surgery. That shouldn't be too long," Chad said. Everyone nodded and started doing anything that would help pass the time.

One Hour Later…

"What in the world is taking them so long?!" Jack asked angrily as he paced back and forth in front of everyone.

"Jack, it's not going to make anything go faster with you pacing back and forth. Just sit down and be patient!" Lucille replied, looking at him from over her magazine.

Jack sighed and sat down next to his wife. "I just want to know how the surgery went. It's been over an hour! It should be done by now."

"You're not a doctor, so how do you know how long it would take?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Now be quiet; I want to read this magazine."

--

"I am so _bored_!" Sharpay exclaimed and tilted her head back on the chair.

"Me too," Patricia agreed. "He's lucky he's my brother or I wouldn't be here."

"Well, I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. It's past lunch time, and I'm starving. Anybody want to come with me?" Chad asked and stood up from his seat.

Everyone quickly agreed and got up to start heading towards the cafeteria to eat.

"I'm going to go tell my mom and dad where we're going so if anything is new with Troy they'll know where we are. Then I'll meet you guys down there." Patricia said.

"Okay, we'll be down there when you're done telling them." Chad told her. "Now let's go, I think I might die if I don't get anything in my stomach in the next few minutes!"

They all laughed at him before making their way down. Patricia went over to her parents and sat down next to her mom.

"Hey mom, we're all going down to the-" She started to say when the doctor walked back in.

"I have an update for the family of Troy Bolton."

* * *

After everyone had gotten their food, they pushed a few tables together since there were no big tables that would fit everybody. When they sat down, they began eating and talking occasionally.

"I wonder what's taking Patricia so long?" Kate wondered as she took a bite of her mac and cheese.

"Yeah, she said she'd be right down after she told her parents we'd be down here. It's been like fifteen minutes." Ryan agreed, looking at his watch.

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by a very excited 14 year old.

"GUYS! COME QUICK! IT'S ABOUT TROY!"

* * *

**Yet another cliffy! Don't you just love them? lol And if you don't know who the excited 14 year old is, it's Patricia. I thought I'd tell you if nobody caught on. : )**

**So, here's chapter 14! I hope everyone liked it! The next chapter should be up soon. But if it's not, it's because next week I have a **_**very**_** busy week. And it all starts this Saturday. So I'll try my best to update before then.**

**Review! Remember, 5 reviews like always!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter is here! Sorry for the long-ish wait, but I am back and ready to write! Before I started on this chapter, I was focusing on finishing my part of the chapter for 'The Jealous Type' that I co-write with SkyChasm. Check it out! Our account is fanficgirl142. And then on Monday I went with my friend to this amusement park and Tuesday I went to an American Idol concert!! OMG it was so cool! And I had a case of writers block. But I got over it! Sorry if this chapter's boring!**

**And did anybody get Miley's new CD? I did! You should get it! It's really good! My favorite song is Goodbye. I'm actually currently working on a one-shot for it, so when I post it, be sure to check it out! : )**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? I own nothing.**

* * *

After Patricia had come running into the cafeteria with news, everyone had run out of the cafeteria behind her, not bothering to throw their trays away. Well, everyone except Chad. He was still trying to eat while they made their way up to Troy's room.

"Pat, what's happening?!" Gabriella asked as they came to a stop in front of a room and tried to catch their breaths.

"Troy got out of the surgery and now he's resting! Isn't that great?!" She answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, that's great. Now can I please go back down to the cafeteria and finish eating my food? I'm still hungry you know!" Chad said. He felt seven hands slap him across his shoulder, chest, arms, and his head.

"Ouch! I was joking!"

They rolled their eyes. For Chad, when it came to food, he never joked.

"Anyways, before we were rudely interrupted," Taylor glared at Chad, "when can we see him?"

"The doctor said probably tomorrow because they just want to monitor him tonight and see how he's doing. Only immediate family can see him tonight." She answered.

"Well, since we have to wait until tomorrow to see him, I'm going home now because if I don't, I'm going to miss my manicure appointment that I have today, so tootles!" Sharpay announced as she began to walk to the elevator. Zeke soon followed, telling them that they would be back tomorrow.

Everyone rolled their eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She was still the same old Sharpay. Even though she had changed into a much nicer person, she still had her drama queen personality.

"Yeah, we better get going too. We have reservations for that new French restaurant downtown, and we should probably start getting ready. Call us if anything changes!" Kate said.

"I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, Kate." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "And yeah, we should get going. Talk to you later!" Ryan agreed and they left.

"Since we can't see him today, we'll be back tomorrow. Call us with updates. Talk to you guys later!" Taylor said for herself and Chad.

"Yeah, see ya!" He said and they made their way down the hall.

Patricia and Gabriella heard Chad say "Do you want to come over and play some video games?" and then a faint, "Ouch! Stop hitting me!" Both girls giggled.

"I'd better get going too. Since I won't be able to see him tonight, I'm just going to just go-" Gabriella started to say but Patricia interrupted her.

"Gabriella, you're practically my sister since Troy's probably going to marry you," Gabriella blushed. "You're part of the family. Stay, please?"

She smiled at the closeness that they already had. "I guess I will. Do you think your parents will mind?" She asked.

"Not at all. Come on, let's go." Patricia replied and they entered the room.

When Gabriella looked in, she saw Jack and Lucille standing beside the bed. When they heard the door suddenly open, they look over and smiled at the two girls.

"Hey girls," Lucille greeted with a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella smiled back. "Patricia said it would be okay if I stayed here, but if I have to leave, it's totally okay-"

"Gabriella, don't worry about it. You're pretty much part of the family, so you can stay. Plus, when he wakes up, he'll probably want to see you first." Jack interrupted. After she and Troy started dating, they had grown closer. Jack was like a father figure in her life since her father past away.

She smiled gratefully at them as she walked over to the other side of the bed. She saw Troy laying there, his chest rising when he took a breath in. She brushed his bangs from his eyes to get a better look at his face. He looked so…peaceful. She saw Patricia walk over to where her parents stood and lean lightly against the bed.

"When's he going to wake up?" She asked.

"They said it would probably be sometime tonight or early tomorrow," Lucille answered. "Speaking of which, do you guys want to stay here tonight? We won't be able to since we still have to work tomorrow morning. Would that be okay with you, Gabriella?"

"Yeah, I'll be happy to stay. I was going to ask you if I could anyway," She said and smiled.

"Pat, do you want to stay with her?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, if Gabby doesn't mind," She looked at Gabriella to make sure she wouldn't mind, and when she gave her a smile and a small nod, she continued. "Yeah, I'm going to stay."

"Then that's settled. We should get going, Jack. It's getting late and I need to get up early." Lucille told him after she checked her watch.

"Okay, we're going. We'll see you girls tomorrow and call us if anything changes," Jack replied and they walked out of the room.

After they left, Gabriella and Patricia pulled up chairs to the bed on each side. Gabriella was sitting on Troy's left side, holding his hand while Patricia was sitting on his right side with her hand over his. They were both staring at his face as if he was going to wake up any second.

"You know, we should have a sleepover sometime this summer," Gabriella said, breaking the silence. "We'd have a ton of fun. We could watch movies, eat junk food, and gossip about anything."

"Yeah, that sounds like a ton of fun!" She agreed.

"We should do it soon, then. Maybe next Friday?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Patricia said happily. "At least anytime before school starts. Mom wouldn't let me sleepover for a few weeks until I got used to waking up early for school." She rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of school, when does East Middle start?" She wondered.

Patricia raised her eyebrow. "Why would you care about East Middle?"

Gabriella looked at her confused. "Isn't that what school you go to?"

"No," She chuckled. "Troy must not have mentioned that I'm going to East High this year. I'm going to be a freshman."

"Really?" Gabriella asked. "That's so cool! Are you excited?"

"Not really. Everyone's going to expect me to be just like Troy. You know, play basketball and everything. And I don't want to just play basketball. I kinda want to do the drama club and the musicals," She replied, blushing a bit at the last part.

Gabriella smiled. Even if she did do those things, she'd still be just like Troy. "Pat, I hate to tell you this, but if you want to do those things, you're still going to be like your brother."

That made her blush even harder. She just looked down at the bed and muttered a barely audible "Oh, right."

"You know, it's not always bad to be like a sibling," Gabriella said. "Troy's a great person, so if you do what he does, well, except for not studying for tests or work on projects, you'll do great."

Patricia chuckled and then looked back at a still sleeping Troy. "I wish he would wake up soon. I'm starting to get really hungry since I didn't go down with you guys to the cafeteria," She said and sighed.

"Since you're hungry, go down and get something to eat. I'll stay here with him and if he wakes up or anything, then I'll come and get you, okay?" Gabriella replied.

"Thanks Gabby," Patricia smiled. "I'll be right back. If he does wake up, tell him he scared the crap out of me." Both girls laughed and Patricia walked out and headed towards the cafeteria.

When she left, Gabriella turned and looked at Troy. His eyes were still closed, and she could see his chest rise softly whenever he took a breath in. Her hand was still secured over his, squeezing it every so often so he would know she was still there.

"Troy, I wish you would just wake up already," She sighed and moved his bangs from his face. "You gave us all a scare today. When Kate came and got me, I thought something really bad happened. When we came here, it got me even more worried. And I was talking to Patricia in the waiting room and in here a few minutes ago, and she's just like you. She loves you a lot, Troy, and she's as worried as I am. So please, open those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I love you so much." She wiped the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes away.

About fifteen minutes later, Gabriella heard the door open. She turned to see who had just opened it and and relaxed a bit when she saw it was only Patricia.

"Hey Gabs," She greeted with a smile and took her previous seat. "Did he wake up yet?"

"No, not yet," Gabriella answered sadly.

Patricia nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. It was broken a few minutes later when Gabriella heard a soft snore. She looked over at Patricia and saw her head on the bed, sound asleep. She giggled softly at her. Shifting her gaze around the room, she noticed there were already a few get well soon cards on the windowsill. _"They must be from Jack and Lucille,"_ Gabriella thought to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the grip on her hand tighten. Shocked, she looked at Troy.

He was waking up!

* * *

**Cliffy! Sorry for the long wait and a cliffy at the end, but I'm already starting on the next chapter so it'll be up soon! : )**

**The good thing is that I'm not busy until August 21-23 because I'm going on vacation, so I might not be able to update those three days.**

**So, 5 reviews as always! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, what's up? OMG, they have the official HSM3 site open! It's AMAZING! Go check it out! : ) But it's not fully open. You can view the trailer and the "Now or Never" music video and a few pictures.**

**Also, there is a Corbin Bleu song hidden somewhere in the chapter! See if you can find it.**

**Yeah, I have nothing else to say. So I'll let you read. : )**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

* * *

Gabriella sat there, watching Troy groan softly and open his eyes. He looked around before his eyes landed on her and he smiled.

"Hey Brie," He said softly.

Gabriella smiled at the sound of his voice. "How are you feeling?" She asked and squeezed his hand.

"My right side still kinda hurts," He groaned. "What happened?"

"You had appendicitis," She answered. "They brought you out of surgery a few hours ago and we've been here waiting for you to wake up." She answered.

"Who's 'we'?" Troy asked.

"Me and Patricia," She smiled. "We were talking before she fell asleep, and she's exactly like you. She even said that she wanted to do the musicals, drama club, and basketball."

He grinned. "Where is she now?"

Gabriella pointed to the other side of the bed. He turned his head and saw her, sound asleep. Her arms were crossed on the bed with her head resting on them.

"Hey Pat, time to wake up," He said and shook her gently.

"Go away, mom. Five more minutes," She groaned and turned her head the other way. Troy rolled his eyes at her. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Gabs, can I have my phone?" He asked.

She nodded and got his phone off of the small table that was beside the bed. He flipped it open and went to his ringtones. Then he put the volume on high and played it right in her ear.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Patricia shouted as the music interrupted her dream and she flew back, making her chair go backwards and she landed on the floor. Sitting up, she heard two people laughing; Troy and Gabriella.

"That was _not_ funny," She pouted and put the chair back up.

"You're right, it wasn't funny," He paused and grinned inwardly when he saw her stop pouting. "It was hilarious!"

Sitting down, she pouted again. "Yeah, well, you're lucky you just had surgery or I would be definitely getting you back," She said and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Me too," He chuckled and hugged her back. "Thanks for waiting with Gabriella. It means a lot."

Patricia pulled back from the hug and smiled. "Well, you're my brother, and I was really worried about you."

"Believe me, she was," Gabriella put in with a giggle. "She almost threatened a doctor because he didn't come out right away and tell us what was going on."

"You almost threatened a doctor?!" Troy asked her, shocked.

"He was taking forever to come out and tell us what was wrong with you!" She defended.

"It's nice that you were showing your concern, but Pat, threatening a doctor?!" He replied.

"I didn't even get it out! Can we please just forget about it?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, I guess so," Troy rolled his eyes at her. "But mom and dad _have_ to hear about this."

"Speaking of mom and dad, we promised we'd call them if something happened, so I'm going to go call them now." She said and walked out into the hallway with her cell phone to call her parents.

"So, you and Patricia seem to be getting along," Troy commented when Patricia left.

"Yeah, we were talking in the waiting room and while we were in here. She's so cute!" Gabriella gushed. "We even planned a sleepover for next Friday."

"Well, that sounds like a ton of fun. You girls are going to be partying while I'm stuck in Lucille Bolton's hospital at home." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Troy, I'm sure it's not going to be _that_ bad. And plus, she's your mom. She's allowed to worry and take care of you." She replied.

"I know she is, but she's not going to let me leave the couch all day!" He groaned.

"I guess I'll have to come and save you," She said and giggled.

"You better." He told her seriously as Patricia walked back into the room.

"Mom and dad say hello and they're glad you're up. They said we could just stay here for the night and then dad's going to come and pick me and Gabby up before he has to go to his meeting," She informed and sat down in her previous seat. "So did I miss anything?"

"No, we were just talking about how mom's going to make me stay on the couch for the rest of my life," Troy said and rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, she's going to be super strict since you had to have surgery." She agreed and chuckled at the thought.

"It's nice to know you feel bad for me," He joked and they all shared a laugh. They talked about anything that came to mind until they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Just as he said, Jack picked the girls up the next morning and dropped Gabriella off at her house so she could get ready for work. Even though Troy was still in the hospital and getting released later that day, he had told her that he didn't want her missing work because of him. Reluctantly agreeing with him, Gabriella went to work. She was about to clock in when Chad walked up.

"Hey Gabster!" He greeted and clocked in himself. "How's Troy doing?"

"He's doing great," She answered with a smile. "He woke up last night and he's coming home today."

"That's good to hear. I was hoping he would be able to come home soon," He said and smiled.

"Chad, may I remind you that you wanted to go back down and eat after Pat told us he was out of surgery and resting?" Gabriella pointed out with a small giggle and clocked in.

"Hey, I was hungry! Can you really blame me?" He defended. Then he put his apron on and got his notepad out. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go collect people's orders. Later Gabs!"

She shook her head with a small laugh as she made her way through the kitchen, greeting some of the Wildcats. When she got to the lifeguard post, she saw Sharpay and Ryan sitting in their usual chairs. She saw Sharpay spot her and give her a small wave, and she returned it.

Gabriella checked her watch. Only a few more hours until her shift ended and she could go visit Troy. She started to daydream, but she was brought out of it when a little girl screamed after being pushed in.

She blew her whistle. "No pushing!" The kids looked up at her, nodded, and went back to playing. She sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

When Patricia got home, she took a quick shower and put clean, new clothes on. Then, she got an interesting phone call from Troy. He asked her to go to Lava Springs and keep an eye on Gabriella. And he had said that he had a small microphone, like the ones that you wore in a theater performance, and ear chip so they could communicate easier. When he told her this, she just simply rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed. She had her dad drop her off on his way to his meeting with the excuse that she was meeting up with a friend and working on a summer project that they had been assigned, and that's where she was now. She was sitting on the terrace, watch Gabriella's every move and talking to Troy.

"Oh my goodness."

"_Pat, what's happening?! Is Gabriella okay?!" _She heard Troy's voice come through the earpiece.

She rolled her eyes at him, even though he couldn't see her. "I think she broke a nail."

"_Just a nail? I told you to tell me if something serious happens."_

"And breaking a nail _is_ serious! Well, to a girl, at least. You should know that!"

"_You're bad."_

"And you're an overprotective boyfriend! I mean, seriously. Sending your little sister out to spy on your girlfriend? Talk about crazy."

"_For the millionth time, you're not spying on her, you're keeping an eye on her."_

"Whatever you say, big bro. Whatever you say." She said and looked at the menu in front of her. "So do you recommend anything?"

"_Recommend what?"_

"Food."

_He groaned. "I don't know, order off of the kids menu."_

"Troy, I'm not a kid! I can order off of the adult menu, thank you very much."

"_Sure you can."_

She was about to reply, but Chad came over to take her order. "Hello, welcome to Lava Springs. What can I get- Pat? What's up?" He said and smiled at her.

"Nothing much, just spying on Gabriella. How about you?" She answered.

"Why are you spying on Gabriella?" He asked, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Well, her way overprotective boyfriend made me come out here and spy on her, so I'm here, spying on her and keeping him updated." She explained and rolled her eyes.

"_Patricia, you're not spying on her! I told you, you're keeping an eye on her!"_

"Troy, it is totally spying. Deal with it." She said. "Sorry, that was her annoying, overprotective boyfriend I was talking to into a small microphone. And I can magically hear his voice through a small earpiece, too! Isn't that neat?"

Chad chuckled at her sarcasm. "That's Troy for you. So anyways, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"What do you recommend?"

"Maybe something on the kids menu?" He said.

She heard Troy laughing on the other end. "Shut up. That's not funny!"

"_Yes it is! Tell Chad that I said 'Good one'!"_

She rolled her eyes and looked at the menu again. Quickly looking at it, she gave Chad her order (which was off of the adult menu, might I add), and continued to spy- I mean, _'keep an eye'_, on Gabriella.

* * *

**Completo! lol**

**Well, I'm going to be busy for the rest of the month, and then on August 27****th****, school starts. : ( So, I won't be updating as often. Sorry! That's why I've been updating so often this summer. 1) I've had some awesome ideas and 2) I wanted to get this closer to done before school starts.**

**And, I was thinking of a sequel for this. It would be when they all go to East High for their senior (and freshman) year. Should I? Shouldn't I? I'm kinda leaning towards 'yes', so if I did do one, it would be a while before I posted this because I still need to finish this!**

**Review! 5 before a new chapter!**

**Abbey xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update time! This is probably going to be one of the last chapters that I do this summer since I only have like 3 more weeks of freedom left and then my updates are definitely going to be less frequent. This year, all of my classes are going to be crazy hard, and I'm going to be loaded with homework. Ew. So, I apologize in advance for that. I hate school!**

**On another note, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! YAY!! Party! lol I am planning on doing their last year and Pat's first year there and a new boy in the picture? Hmm…**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Though I don't say it all of the time, I really mean it all of the time. They inspire me to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Patricia was about done eating when Troy spoke to her again through the earpiece.

"_You chew so loud!" He complained._

"Well, if I wasn't hooked up to a stupid microphone, you wouldn't know that!" She shot back. A few people walking by gave her strange looks and continued walking. "I think I'm going to go lounge by the pool and work on my tan."

"_That's perfect! Go work on your tan and watch Gabby."_

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you want me to even keep an eye on her, anyway? It's not like she's going to cheat on you while you're recovering…"

"_I know she wouldn't cheat on me, it's just I'm worried about Davis being there. His family is at the club every Monday and since I'm not there, I don't want him to do anything to her."_

"I didn't know he came here! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind-" She started to say but Troy interrupted her.

"_Pat, if you did that, he'd put you in the hospital. Just go and do whatever and watch out for him."_

"Okay," She agreed and left money for her food and a tip for Chad before walking over by the pool and sitting in one of the many lounge chairs. She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. Just as she was about to doze off into a nap, a shadow covered her body. She opened one eye to look at whoever was standing in front of her. It was Gabriella.

"Hey Gabby," She greeted.

"_Gabriella's there? Don't tell her that I sent you here because if you do-"_

"Hey Pat, how's Troy?" She asked as Patricia stood up next to her.

"Ask him yourself," She answered and Gabriella gave her a confused look. "He sent me here to spy on you."

"_WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?!"_

"Why did he send you here to spy on me?" She was still confused. Did Troy not trust her?

"He just wanted to make sure Davis didn't do anything, so he hooked me up to this microphone and earpiece thing and I've been telling him what you've been doing for the past," She looked the time on her phone. "Hour and a half. Do you want to talk to him?"

Gabriella nodded and Patricia handed her the earpiece. "He can hear you, so just talk and listen through this."

"_Pat, I swear, I'm going to-"_

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"_H-hey Gabby. What's new?"_

"Why in the world would you send Patricia over here to spy on me?!" She said.

"_Well, you see, Davis always comes there on Mondays, and since I'm not there, I don't want him to do anything to you."_

She rolled her eyes. "Troy, the guys are here, so if he did do something, they'd be here. Plus, I haven't seen him today, so he's probably not here."

"_It's just I was worried about you. Can you really blame me?"_

"No, I guess not. But you should be resting! I don't want my boyfriend still in the hospital while I'm gone."

"_Gone? You mean…you're moving? But I thought your mom's company promised that you'd stay here until gradu-"_

She giggled. "Troy, I'm not _moving_. My mom's company is setting up a new place in Hawaii and they asked her to go and help. I'm going to be gone for a week."

"You're going to Hawaii?! You're so lucky!" Patricia put in.

"_When do you leave?"_

"Tomorrow afternoon, so I'm going to pack today after work real quick and spend tonight and tomorrow at your house. That is, if you don't mind," Gabriella answered him.

"_Of course I don't mind, Gabby. You're welcome over here anytime."_

"Wait, if you're going to be gone for a week, we're not going to be able to have a sleepover this Friday," Patricia pointed out.

"You're right. I totally forgot that we were going on vacation. How about we can do it when I get back?"

"Okay, that's good." She agreed.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go. The doctors are about to check me out and I can't use this while they do. Gabby, I'll see you after your shift ends. I love you!"_

She smiled. "I love you too, Troy. Talk to you soon."

Gabriella handed Patricia the earpiece and she put it and the microphone into her small purse that she had with her. "Well, now I have to figure out how I'm getting home," Patricia said.

"If you want, I could give you a ride over to your house. I'm going to leave in the next half hour because I have to start packing and everything." Gabriella offered.

"Thanks Gabby! I'll just be here and when you're done, you can call me and I'll meet you at the entrance or something," She said.

"If you don't mind staying here, I'm going to go finish some paperwork really quick and then get my stuff and leave. Sound good?" She replied.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll be here!" She told her as she laid back down and Gabriella walked to her office.

* * *

As Kate was taking orders for the people who were sitting outside on the terrace, she heard Gabriella talking to somebody, so she decided to listen to what she was saying. She faintly heard her say, _"I don't my boyfriend still in the hospital while I'm gone." _She shrugged it off until she heard "_I'm moving,"_.She just stood there in shock. Gabriella was moving?! She had to go tell the others.

Finishing taking everybody's orders, she made her way back to the kitchen. When she got there, she gave Zeke the orders quick and then prepared herself to tell everybody the bad news.

"Guys, I have some bad news…" She announced, getting everybody's attention immediately. Seeing that she had it, she continued. "Gabriella's moving."

Everybody was too shocked to say anything. Just then, Gabriella walked in. Everybody stared at her in disbelief. Then she had a confused look on her face. Why was everybody looking at her like that?

"Um, why are you guys staring at me like that?" She asked. Taylor walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"We're going to miss you so much, Gabs!" She cried.

Gabriella hugged her back and still looked confused. Then she realized that Taylor must be talking about her vacation. "It's okay, Tay. I'll be back!"

"But when? It's going to be forever until we see each other again!" She continued to cry.

"It may seem like a long time, but I'm only gone for a week! I'll be back before you know it!" She assured.

Taylor pulled back, confused. "But Kate told us that you were moving." She said.

"I'm not moving! My mom's company is setting up a place in Hawaii and I'm going with her." She answered. Then she turned her attention to Kate. "Where did you hear me say I was leaving?"

"Um, I kinda heard you talking to somebody down by the pool," She answered and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I was just talking to Troy. I told him I was leaving, and he thought I was moving too." She rolled her eyes. "I have to go get my stuff and leave. My mom wants me home early so that I can start packing. I'll talk to you guys later!" She said and left the kitchen.

Everybody gave Kate a look. "What? It was an honest mistake!"

* * *

Troy Bolton was bored out of his mind.

As soon as he got home from the hospital, his mom made him stay on the couch and not get up unless he had to go to the bathroom or get a shower. Otherwise, he was stuck watching boring TV shows and infomercials. Why did Gabriella have to go on vacation while he was stuck at home?

He sat there for a few minutes, waiting to see if he could hear Lucille walking around the kitchen, making it known to him that she was there. Once he didn't hear anything, he carefully got up and made his way to the backyard to shoot some hoops. But before he could make it to the back door, he heard his mom come in to the kitchen.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Get your butt back on that couch!" She ordered.

"But mom, I'm fine. It's not like I had a heart attack or anything," He said.

"But you had appendicitis, and the doctors said to stay off of your feet for a few days. Now go lay back down." She replied.

He sighed and went back to the living room and laid down. He started flicking through channels when he heard the front door open. A few seconds later, Patricia walked through the living room and saw him laying there.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked and sat in the armchair which was next to the couch.

"Good, but I'm bored out of my mind," He answered. "How did you get home?"

"Gabby dropped me off and then headed back to her house," She answered. "She's going to pack and then come over here later on."

He nodded in understanding and they sat there in a comfortable silence. He was flipping through the channels on TV while Patricia was busy texting her friends. Jack walked through the back door with a basketball.

"Hey Pat, wanna play some ball?" He asked.

"Totally!" She said and threw her phone on the coffee table, which was in front of the couch and armchair.

"Oh yeah, thanks for asking me, dad!" Troy called out. Then he sighed to himself. "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

**Yay, the chapter is done! I never thought that this story would be this long! lol**

**Anyways, I'm going on vacation from August 20-23, so I'll try to get another chapter done before then! Thanks so much for reading, everybody!**

**And did anybody get JB's new album? I did! It's amazing! If you didn't get it, GET IT!**

**Abbey xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up? Chapter 18 is here! It's probably going to be the last update of the summer. I hate to say it, though. I wish summer would go on for forever. But it doesn't. : ( I start school on Wednesday! I don't want to…it's no fun. There was only 10 reviews last chapter...there's usually like 12-15. Do you guys not like the story?**

**And, did anybody see Zac and Vanessa's senior portraits? Instead of a Road to HSM3, it's the senior portraits. Both of them made me cry! Heck, the whole movie is going to make me cry. It's going to be so sad! But so good…WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END?! lol**

**Thanks to dancerPat for helping me sort out my ideas for the chapter! : )**

**Disclaimer: If I did, I'd own Zac Efron and that would be AMAZING! But no, I don't own anything.**

* * *

About an hour and a half after Gabriella dropped Patricia off at the Bolton's, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Troy called and tried to get up, but was stopped when Lucille walked into the room to get the door.

"Sit down," She told him when she walked past. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly sat back down.

He heard is mom open the door and then a faint 'Hi sweetie!'. Then a few seconds later, Gabriella walked into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey Troy," She greeted and gave him a peck on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good, except for the fact that I'm going to be bored to death while you're in Hawaii for a week," He responded, letting his head fall back against the couch and close his eyes for a moment.

"Aw, Troy," She cooed and gave his hand a light squeeze. "You'll be fine. I'm just a phone call away and you'll have Patricia around to hang out with you."

"No I won't," He disagreed, opening his eyes. "She's going to be playing basketball with dad all week while I'm stuck here on the couch. I'm going to die of boredom."

She giggled. "You're not going to _die_."

"Yes I am," He said in a singing voice. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully at him and was about to speak, but Patricia came running into the living room.

"Hey Gabs!" She greeted, somewhat out of breath. "I thought I heard you in here. Anyways, mom was wondering if you wanted anything to eat or drink."

"I could use some water," Troy answered. "I'd get it myself, but I'm not allowed to get up. So Pat, be a sweet little sister and get me some?"

"Okay, anything for you, my annoying older brother," She smirked at her comeback. "Do you want anything, Gabby?"

"I'll have some water too, if you don't mind." She said.

"No problem," Patricia replied and went into the kitchen to get it.

The two fell in a comfortable silence, waiting for Patricia to bring their drinks. Troy was lying on the couch with Gabriella on top of him, but so she wasn't hurting Troy's still sore scar from the surgery. Their hands were intertwined, and Gabriella's head was resting on his chest while his other hand was on her small back.

"You know, I've always wanted a younger brother or sister," Gabriella said, breaking the silence. "That way you wouldn't be bored all of the time if you were alone."

"Pat's for sale if you want her," Troy joked. "She's free, so you can take her whenever you want her. That is, if you _would_ want her."

"Hey, I heard that!" Patricia's voice came though into the living room. A few seconds later, she came in with their drinks. "I can't believe you would put me up for sale!"

As she handed them their drinks, they sat up on the couch so they would be able to drink. "Pat, when you were little, you always wanted to put me for sale, so I'm just returning the favor." He smirked knowingly.

"Well then, I guess you don't want to hear the big news that I got today," She said and was about to walk out of the living room when Troy stopped her.

"Pat, I was kidding. So what's the big news?" He asked.

"I'm going to be on the girls' varsity basketball team this year!" She exclaimed.

"Do you mean the varsity team that only takes sophomores and up? Pat, that's awesome!" Troy said, surprised.

"That's amazing! How did you get on the team?" Gabriella asked her.

"Well, I guess when dad took me over to the gym a few weeks ago, the coach for the girls team was there and he was impressed by my skills, so he talked to dad this morning and told him that I was on the team!" She told them, a huge smile on her face the whole time.

"You know, you're kinda like Troy. He made the team a year early. He was even voted captain," Gabriella grinned at her boyfriend and ruffled his hair.

Patricia smiled. "Yeah, but if he could play a bit better, he would have made it freshman year."

Troy sent her a glare and fixed his hair. "Again, if I didn't just have surgery, you'd be running for your life because of that comment."

"Sure I would," She rolled her eyes. "Well, I should probably start getting ready. The first practice is today at the school gym, and I don't want to be late and make a bad first impression. Talk to you guys later! And have a good trip, Gabby!" She said and went up to her room to get her bag ready.

"That girl is going to be the death of me someday," He shook his head and sighed.

"No she's not. I thought you were going to die from boredom while I'm gone?" She smirked.

"Yeah, I'm going to die from both," He replied, after thinking about it for a second. "So, do you want to watch a movie? You can choose since I can't get up and you know where the movies are."

"Okay, I'll make sure it's a chick flick!" She squealed and went over to the cupboard that was beneath the TV while Troy groaned from his place on the couch.

"Is this 'Let's Kill Troy Day'?" He asked while she chose a movie.

"No, it's just a regular day. Don't worry, it's not _too_ girly." She responded and put it in. The menu came on for 'A Walk to Remember'.

"Gabby!" He groaned.

"What?" She asked and sat back down next to him.

"You said it wasn't too girly!" He said.

"It's not _that_ bad. Plus, you like this movie. If you don't be quiet, I'll tell the whole basketball team about your favorite movies, which includes this one."

Troy immediately stopped talking as they both watched the movie, sneaking kisses every now and then.

* * *

"Okay, that's all for today! Remember, practice is tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp, so make sure you're awake!" The coach of the girls' team said to the girls when practice ended.

The girls sighed after the long and intense practice. They had done all kind of drills, learned some new plays, and ran until their legs felt like they were going to fall off. Patricia walked over to the wooden bleachers where she had put her stuff and got a long, refreshing drink of ice cold water from her water bottle. A few of the girls that had their stuff near hers came over and also took a drink.

"Wow, you play just like your brother!" Mackenzie, a junior and captain of the team, commented. "You're awesome!"

"Thanks," Patricia smiled, slightly embarrassed from the comment.

"It's so cool that you're on the team this year," She continued after she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited that I'm going to be able to play," She said and looked at the time on her phone. "I've got to start heading home. I'm a few blocks away and I want to be home in time for dinner, so I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"See ya, Tricia!" She waved. Patricia waved back and left the gym through the side doors.

The walk home was peaceful, except for the occasional sound of a lawn mower or a dog barking at something. When she was about a block away from her house, a voice stopped her from walking.

"You're Patricia Bolton, right?" She turned around and saw a boy, probably around her age, with dark brown hair that almost looked like black and bright green eyes. He looked like he played some sports too.

"Um, yeah. How do you know my name? I don't know you," She replied, confused and a bit freaked out.

" I'm Ben Sanders. I live on this block, and I always see you and your brother either jogging or walking to East High. So I decided to come and say hi," He said.

"Oh, well, hi. Now, I've got to get home because if I don't, I'm going to miss dinner. See you around," She smiled sweetly and turned around to begin walking home again, but Ben grabbed her wrist lightly, making her turn around again to face him. "What?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would maybe want to play some basketball later? Or if you're busy, we can do it tomorrow sometime." He asked a bit nervously.

"Sure, that sounds cool. Meet me at the park tomorrow around noon and we'll play," She agreed. "Now, I've really got to get going. See you tomorrow!" She smiled at him and started walking again.

As he started to walk back into his house, he muttered, "Perfect."

* * *

Patricia opened the door to her house and was immediately was greeted with the smell of food being cooked for dinner.

"I'm home!" She called as she took her shoes off and put her bag near the stairs. Hearing no response, she walked into the living room and saw Troy and Gabriella fast asleep on the couch, with her once again on top of him but not so that she was hurting his scar from surgery, and his harms wrapped securely around her waist so she didn't fall. She rolled her eyes at the sight and walked through the living room.

"Mom?" She called out.

"In here!" Lucille called back from the kitchen. Patricia walked in and saw her mom finishing making dinner. "How was practice?"

"It was so cool!" She gushed and sat down at the island that they had in the middle of the kitchen. **(A/N: Think of the scene with the milk carton in the beginning of HSM2 and you'll know what I'm talking ****about. Troy jumps and sits on it and Zeke throws him the milk. lol!) **"I made a ton of new friends on the team and we went over all kinds of awesome plays. I'm so glad that I got on it a year early!"

"That's great, honey. I'm glad that you're having fun." She replied and smiled at her daughter.

"Do you know where dad is? I want to tell him about the plays." Patricia asked.

"I think he's in the back grilling some hotdogs and hamburgers." Lucille answered.

"Okay, thanks mom!" She said and went outside to see where Jack was.

Lucille shook her head and chuckled to herself. "She's definitely Jacks' girl," She muttered and finished setting the table. Then she walked into the living room and saw Troy and Gabriella, still in the same position and the movie still playing. She shut it off and got a camera and took a quick picture of them because it was too cute to pass up. She put the camera back in her purse and decided it was time for them to wake up.

"Troy, Gabriella, dinner's ready!" She said as she shook them gently so they would wake up.

They both shifted slightly as they started to wake up. "Mom, five more minutes…" Troy said and groaned from being taken out of his dream. Gabriella stirred slightly and held onto Troy tighter.

Lucille sighed and decided to let them sleep. She went back into the kitchen and saw that Jack and Patricia were already back in, and Jack was carrying a plate with everything that he grilled on it.

"Where's Troy?" Patricia asked.

"He and Gabriella are on the couch sleeping," Lucille answered.

"Good, let them sleep," Jack put in and set the food on the table. "They're both going to need it. Gabriella has a long trip ahead of her, and Troy hasn't gotten much sleep in the past few days."

"So Pat, that means no pranks on them," Lucille said sternly.

"Aw, man."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the bad ending, but I didn't know where to end it and I really wanted to get this posted before tomorrow. I start school on Wednesday, so the next update might be a bit later. But, I'm going to try my best to work on it during study hall! Yay, I have it this year!**

**And, I know not much happened in this chapter, but Ben will be having a pretty big impact on Patricia…you'll see what I mean later on. (dancerPat already knows what I'm talking about because it happened to her and she told me about it. btw, thanks! And she helped me out with this chapter, so thanks again!) **

**And, if you are a dedicated fan of HSM, put this in your profile and spread it around! And if it isn't premiering October 24th for you, change it to the date it is! : )**

It **Started with Something New,** and taught us all how to **Break Free.  
**High School Musical: January 20th, 2006 – October 24th, 2008

**I'm totally going to cry during this movie. It's going to be so sad!**

**TTYL!**

**Abbey xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG, WE ARE OVER 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! : )**

**And I think I just died. They have new song previews for "Right Here, Right Now", "The Boyz Are Back", "Just Wanna Be With You", "Can I Have This Dance?", and "High School Musical"!! The link is in my profile. : ) As of now, 46 more days until it comes out in the U.S.!! Yay!! Lol **

**School started. : ( And this year is going to be super hard. My teachers are all weird, and I don't have my friends in a lot of my classes. Ew. So updates are going to be not as often as they were over the summer. Sorry! I have advanced classes this year, so I'm going to have a lot of work to do.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no. And if I did, I would have already seen HSM3 and cried and cried and cried because HSM is over. We should seriously have a memorial service! Well, we will when it comes out. lol**

* * *

Troy sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Gabriella had left for Hawaii about two hours earlier, Patricia was at basketball practice, and everybody else was at work. He spent all morning watching lame TV shows and trying to read a book that had been assigned over the summer for his English class. The book almost put him to sleep because it was so boring. Actually, once he thought about it, it probably put the characters that were in the book to sleep. How did his teacher expect him to read a book like that?

He put the book down on the coffee table next to a bottle of water and thought back to when Gabriella left, and when the fight started.

_Flashback_

"_Do you have to go?"_

_Troy and Gabriella were both sitting on the couch, both of them holding onto the other and never wanting to let go. _

"_I'm only going to be gone for a week," she smiled half-heartily and gave his waist a small squeeze. "You'll be fine."_

"_I know, it's just you're going to Hawaii without me." He said._

"_Troy, I'll be fine. And I'll get you something. I promise," She replied with a giggle._

_He sighed. "Yeah, but you're going to be on the beach with a lot of single guys there, and I don't like that."_

_Gabriella released her grip on his waist and looked at him. "Troy, I'm not going to cheat on you! I can't believe you don't trust me!"_

"_Gabby, I trust you, I just don't trust those guys. I mean, come on, you're beautiful. Any guy that's there might try and do something, and I won't be there to protect you."_

"_I'm a big girl, Troy. I can take care of myself." Gabriella said._

"_I know you can, it's just I don't trust those guys! Can't you just stay here?" He pleaded._

"_No, I'm going to Hawaii. And speaking of which," she looked at the time. "I'm going to be late for my flight if I don't leave now. Bye, Troy." She responded and got off of the couch. "I'll see you later."_

_But before he could say anything else, he heard the front door slam shut and the sound of a car engine fade in the distance._

_End Flashback_

Man, he was so stupid! He shouldn't have said anything. Because now, she's in Hawaii, thinking that he doesn't trust her. And that's the furthest from the truth. Of course he trusted her! It was just those stupid, single guys that were on the beach, looking for single girls, and then trying to get them to do something with them and-

He shook his head, trying to get all of the thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't be sitting here, thinking about all of these crazy possibilities that could happen to her while she was in Hawaii and he was STILL at home, recovering. He picked up his book and attempted to read it, but Patricia's voice interrupted him.

"Troy, have you seen my water? It was on the counter." Patricia's voice came from the kitchen. He suddenly looked down at the water bottle beside the couch and realized he accidently took it. He quickly threw it behind a pillow just as she walked into the living room.

"Um, nope. I haven't seen any water bottle." He answered, still a bit jumpy.

She gave him a funny look. "Why are you so jumpy, then?" She asked.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking about, uh, stuff when you asked," Troy answered her.

"Do you mean you're fight with Gabby? I'm sure you two will be fine when she gets back. Don't worry about it," She assured and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, it's just, you didn't see her face when she thought I didn't trust her." He said sadly.

"You do trust her, right?" Patricia asked.

"Of course I do! Why would you even ask that question?!" He exclaimed.

"No need to get all mad. I was just making sure," She said. "But I'm sure she just thought the first thing that came to her mind, and that was that you didn't trust her. And she knows that you love her, so it caught her off guard and she got mad because she loves you too. Don't worry, she'll come around. I'm sure the second she gets back she'll be over here, asking you to forgive her."

Troy gave his sister a hug. "Thanks, Pat." He smiled.

"No problem, bro. It's my job." She grinned and hugged him back. When they broke apart a few seconds later, she asked, "So, do you have five bucks?"

"Why do you need five bucks?" Troy asked.

"I have to buy some water from the machine at the school since my water magically disappeared," She answered, and a tint of pink appeared on Troy's cheeks. The good thing was that Patricia didn't notice it.

"Yeah, here you go," He said and gave her a five dollar bill. "Have fun at practice! Go kick some butt!"

"I will! See you later, Troy!" She said and grabbed her bag and started for East High.

* * *

"Hey Taylor, How's Troy doing?" Sharpay asked Taylor from her spot on Zeke's lap while the Wildcat's were on their lunch break.

"Gabby said he was recovering quickly, which is good. But now I'm guessing he doesn't feel amazing," She answered.

"Why not?"

"Well, before she left, she was at Troy's house and she said that he said that he didn't trust her in Hawaii without him because of all of the single guys, so she got mad and left. She said she didn't even give him a kiss." She sighed. "Why is there so much drama this summer?!"

"I don't know, but most of it was because of Sharpay over there," Chad answered and took another bite of his sandwich. Sharpay glared at him, and Zeke gave him a look that said, 'Dude, shut up!'

"You know what, I'm going to give that boy a call. I can't believe he would say that!" Sharpay exclaimed and got her phone out. Before she dialed, Chad interrupted.

"Hey, put it on speaker. I wanna here what he has to say."

Sharpay rolled her eyes but nodded and dialed. They heard the ringing tone until Troy finally picked up.

"_Talk to me." _**(A/N: I had to put that in there. I LOVE that scene in HSM2!!)**

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND RIGHT BEFORE SHE LEFT FOR HAWAII FOR A WEEK!" Sharpay yelled into the phone. Everybody had to cover their ears so they wouldn't go deaf. Even Troy had to pull it away from his ear.

_He sighed. "Yeah, I know. But before you all make conclusions and hate me for the rest of my life, just hear me out. I trust her with my whole heart; it's the boys I don't trust! Do you really think I wouldn't trust my girlfriend whom I'm madly in love with?"_

Everybody gave each other quick looks and then looked at the phone.

"So you didn't say that you didn't trust her?" Kate asked to make sure.

"_No. I seriously don't trust the guys over there. And with me not there, it makes me not trust them even more."_

"Sorry, Troy…" Sharpay muttered.

"_It's okay; I know you guys heard it from Gabby. And if any of you talk to her, tell her that I'm sorry and I love her with all of my heart." _The girls all awed while the guys rolled their eyes at their friend. _"Hey, listen, I gotta go. And Chad or somebody, tell Fulton I'll be able to come back tomorrow. I'm feeling fine and my mom finally agreed to let me go back to work. Talk to you later!" _Troy finished and hung up the phone. Sharpay closed hers and stole one of Zeke's French fries.

"Well, at least we all know that he didn't mean it. Now we just have to find a way to get them back together." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, but how? Remember last time when Troy got Gabby mad and she was too stubborn to talk to him?" Chad asked.

"May I remind you that you, Taylor, the basketball team and the scholastic decathlon were the ones who did that?" Ryan reminded.

Chad, Taylor, and Zeke looked down at the table, embarrassed. Jason didn't really know what they were talking about, so he kept eating his lunch happily.

"I'm sure Troy will think of something," Kate put in. "He'll definitely think of something. After all, he's in love with her, right?"

* * *

When practice was finished, Patricia gathered up her stuff and started walking towards the park to meet up with Ben. Her bag was hanging off of her shoulders and she was carrying her water bottle in her hand, occasionally taking a sip from it. When she finally got to the park, she saw Ben standing at the court, shooting some hoops. She walked over and set her bag and water on the ground beside the cement.

"Hey!" She greeted and walked up to him.

He turned around and faced her. "Oh, hey Patricia! I was starting to think you weren't going to show up. It's like, 12:30."

"Sorry, practice ran a bit later than expected." She apologized.

"It's okay," He said and smiled at her. "At least you got here. So, do you want to play a game or something?"

"Sure, how about we play to 20?" She suggested.

"Okay, first to 20. You go first." He agreed and passed her the ball.

She tried to run past him, but he was blocking her both ways. Then she tried to shoot, but it missed.

"Looks like a Bolton finally missed a shot," He joked as he caught the rebound and dribbled back to the foul line.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's see what you got, Sanders. I don't have all day."

--

As the game progressed, they were both tied at 18 points. Ben had the ball and Patricia was blocking him. He tried faking right and running left, but she knew that play all too well, so she ran to the left and stole the ball. Then she ran to the basket and shot.

It went in.

"And she wins by two points!" Patricia announced, throwing her hands up in the air and a smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I let you win. So don't go thinking that you're unbeatable," Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed the ball. "It was a lucky shot."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "You're just mad that you got beat by a girl." She said.

"No I'm not! I'm just, saying it was a lucky shot because it was. I could beat you any day." He replied.

"Sure you could," Patricia remarked and grabbed her phone. "I should probably start heading home. My brother is recovering from appendicitis and he's probably bored. I'll see you later, Ben!" She waved and started to walk home. But before she could walk very far, Ben grabbed her wrist like the first time, but this time, he pulled her into a kiss that lasted a few seconds before the pulled away.

"What was that for?" Patricia asked breathlessly.

"I wanted to kiss you." He answered with a slight smile on his face.

Patricia looked up with him with shocked eyes. "Really?"

"Well, considering that I really like you, yeah." He blushed. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah, that would be great," She smiled. "But listen, I really should get going. I'll call you later, okay?" She said and pulled out of his grip. "Bye Ben!"

He smiled. "Bye, Pat."

* * *

Troy looked at his phone for the millionth time, still thinking if he should actually go through with the plan that he had thought of to get Gabriella to understand that he completely trusted her. I mean, he did have the money to do it from past baby-sitting jobs, chores, and when he helped his neighbor cut the grass and re-do their patio. But was it worth it?

Finally, he picked up the phone and dialed a phone number.

"Yes, I'd like one ticket for the next flight to Hawaii."

* * *

**Talk about a good ending! lol And Troyella's fighting! You're probably all, "OMG! WHY?!" My friend was. Again. lol :P but yeah, sorry about the longer than I thought delay…I kinda had a writing block, but I'm over it! I'm starting on the next chapter ASAP. I promise! Plus school is being stupid, and I think I'm going to fail science. Me and my friend made up a song about it. lol :P**

**And looks like there's some romance in for Pat! Did you guys notice that he called her Pat? Only close friends and family do. (Check back in like chapter 14 or 15 for details. It's when she first appeared.)**

**5 reviews!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter! And BTW, there were only 8 reviews last chapter…I'm not complaining, but honestly, do you guys like this story? I'm planning on only a few more chapters…it depends. But I'm leaning more towards like 3-7 more chapters left. Unless I come up with any other ideas, I'm going to end it and start the sequel! I've already thought of some great ideas for it, so yay! Lol**

**So, remember I told you that I was having an all-writing day? Yeah, that didn't really happen…you see, I went over to my friend's house and then when I got home I had to do some stuff. So I'm like, "I'm going to do it tomorrow." After church, my friend Marisa called me and we decided to walk to this ice cream place that was closing for the winter that day. On our way, we found this steep cliff and we climbed down to this little stream. And I'm climbing down and up in flip flops! And there was broken glass which wasn't good…lol. So I'm sorry for not writing like I said I would. But it's ready!**

**And, did anybody see Ashley and Monique's senior portraits? LOL I can't wait to see that fantasy scene in the movie with Troy as her number 1 fan…that's going to be funny. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_Hey, this is Troy. I can't answer my phone at the moment, so leave a message!"_

Chad groaned after getting Troy's voicemail again and flipped his phone shut. "Why won't he answer?! He's late and he said he was coming to work today! Fulton's gonna be mad!"

"Don't worry, he probably just forgot to charge his phone and he can't answer. He'll probably be here soon." Taylor said, trying to calm her boyfriend down "Call Pat. She probably knows where he is."

When Chad was about to dial her number, her name and picture popped up on his screen.

"Jeez, she's like, psychic or something," He commented and accepted the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey, is Troy with you?" She asked._

"No. But he was supposed to come into work today. Isn't he home?" Chad replied.

"_No, he's not here either and his phone's off. Where could he be- wait."_

"What?"

"_He left a letter on his bed." She answered and paused, reading the letter quickly. "Oh my gosh, he's on a plane to Hawaii!"_

"He's on a plane to where?" Chad asked. Taylor gave him a confused look which he returned.

"_Hawaii! He must be going there to apologize to Gabby! Jeez, that guy is seriously whipped…"_

Chad chuckled. "You got that right. Well, I'm going to go make up an excuse and save his butt from Fulton. I'll try and call him later. Bye."

"_See ya Chad."_

Chad shut his phone and turned to Taylor. "Patricia said that he left a letter in his room and he's on a plane to Hawaii to apologize to Gabby," He answered her unasked question.

"Really? Aw, he's so sweet! Going to Hawaii to apologize in person…" She awed.

He rolled his eyes. "I would do that too!"

"Right, sure you would. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. See you soon, Chad!" She gave him a peck on the lips and then walked out of the kitchen.

Chad just shook his head and went into the dining room to take orders.

* * *

When Troy's plane landed, he went to baggage claim and picked up his suitcase. He looked around the airport and you could really tell that you were in Hawaii. There were all kinds of souvenir shops that were selling all kind of Hawaiian things, such as hula skirts and flower leis. He thought of getting Gabriella something, but then he decided against it. What he already had for her should be enough.

After finding his way through the crazy airport, Troy called a cab to take him to his hotel. He even managed to book the same hotel Gabriella was staying in.

"To the Hapuna Beach Prince Hotel, please." **(A/N: This is a real hotel in Hawaii. I looked it up on the internet lol) **The driver nodded and started towards the hotel. When they pulled up to the front, Troy got out and got his suitcase from the trunk and paid the driver. Then he went in and got his room key and went up to his room.

As soon as he stepped in, his breath was taken away and he looked around in amazement. The room had a balcony that overlooked the beach and ocean, and he could see everything. There was a flat screen on the opposite wall of the bed, and there was one single bed with nightstands on both sides. Next to the balcony, there was a small desk and wheely chair along with it. Overall, it was the most beautifulest thing he had ever seen.

Well, except for Gabriella, that is.

And that reminded him. He needed to find her and quick. He thought of calling her, but then decided against it. She probably wouldn't pick up. Then he had another idea. Maybe she would be in her room, and it was in the same hotel! Smiling to himself for thinking of the idea, he went down to the front desk.

"May I help you, sir?" The employee asked him.

"Yes, actually you can," He answered. "Can I have the room number for Maria and Gabriella Montez?"

The guy looked at him suspiciously. "I'm sorry, but I can't give out that kind of information."

Troy looked at his name tag. "Look, George, I'm here from New Mexico to apologize to my girlfriend, Gabriella. She's here with her mom because her mom's work needed her here for a week. So please, could you give it to me? I really need to find her and apologize for something I did." He pleaded.

He continued to look at Troy and saw the pleading and somewhat sad look on his face. "Fine, I guess I'll give it to you," He said, giving in and looked up their room number on the computer. Troy smiled. "Their room number is 378. That's on the third floor."

"Thank you so much!" Troy exclaimed with a bright smile. Then he made his way to the elevator and pressed the '3' button.

After a quick ride, the 'ding!' sound finally sounded and the doors opened. Quickly, Troy made his way around the floor until he came to a door that had the number '375'. He walked down the corridor a bit longer and finally found their room and knocked. A few seconds later, Maria opened the door.

"How may I help- Troy? What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked that he was right there, standing in front of her.

"Hey Maria. I'm here to apologize to Gabriella for something that she took the wrong way. I just couldn't wait until you guys got home, and I really want to see her. Is she in there?" He replied.

"No, I'm sorry, but she's not here. She's somewhere at the beach. She probably has her phone if you want to call her." She answered.

"She won't pick up if it's me. Could you call her and ask her where she is at the beach so I can find her?"

Maria nodded and pulled out her phone. She dialed Gabriella's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi honey, I was just calling to ask you where you are at the beach?"

"_I'm by Shawn's Surf Shack. Why?"_

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know where you were just in case I had to get you. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"_Um, okay, bye mom."_

Maria hung up the phone. "She's by Shawn's Surf Shop."

"Thank you so much Ms. Montez!" Troy exclaimed and gave her a hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Troy. And how many times have I told you to call me Maria?" She said sternly, but in a joking manner and they pulled out of the hug.

He grinned. "Too many. Thanks, Maria. I'll see you soon!" He waved over his shoulder as he ran towards the elevator.

Maria shook her head and chuckled to herself. "He is one of a kind."

* * *

Once he finally got to the beach, he started walking around with his sun glasses on so Gabriella wouldn't recognize him and run off. He spotted the surf shop a few minutes later and started looking at the people that were there. Then, he spotted a towel that looked like it had his face on it. **(A/N: There are these things you can make a personalized beach towel, blanket, etc. with a picture, and so you know, Troy made one for Gabriella before school ended in this story) **He smiled and knew that it was Gabriella's stuff. But where was Gabriella?

He decided to just go over there and pretend he was admiring the towel and then when she came over, he'd talk. When he finally got there, he heard a girl's voice call out,

"Let go!"

Immediately concerned, he started looking around the beach. He spotted a tall, muscular teenage boy holding onto a petite brunette who was struggling to get out of his grip he had on her. And that brunette wasn't just _any_ brunette…

It was Gabriella.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and kinda short chapter! But school has been CRAZY and stuff…so yeah…and I'm in my school's musical and practice's are a bit overwhelming…so yeah. : ) I really wanted to end it there, and then have Troy's rescue in the next chapter! Something else will also be happening in the next chapter.**

**So, review! 5 reviews for a new chapter!**

**30 more days til HSM3!! : )**

**Abbey xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's another update! Thanks for reviewing! : ) 8 MORE DAYS!! AHH I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED!! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BFF, MACKENZIE!! Well, her bday is on the 20****th****, so happy early birthday! And everybody, I wrote a one-shot about my take on the Wildcat's graduation. I'm posting it on the 24****th****. The day HSM3 comes out. : ) So be sure to check it out!**

**And, another GREAT movie (but it's not better than Titanic or HSM) is The Phantom of the Opera. I just watched it, and it's AMAZING! Go watch it. And David Archuleta sang one of the songs on American Idol. lol**

**Disclaimer: None of it. But I REALLY want to own Zac Efron. ; )**

* * *

Immediately after realizing the girl was Gabriella, Troy ran over to help her. After all, he was her boyfriend, and he was supposed to protect her. If he walked away, he would definitely regret it later on and he would always feel guilty about it.

He walked up to the boy and Gabriella and glared hard at the boy. "She said let go."

Both of them snapped their attention to Troy. Gabriella's expression was a mix of shock and happiness, and even a bit of anger; probably from the fight. The boy's was just pure shock. Gabriella used this opportunity to break out of his grip. But his grip just tightened on her.

"And what if I don't?" The boy challenged.

"Then you'll have to go through me. That's my girlfriend you're holding onto there, and if you were smart, you'd let her go." He replied, angry.

"Oh, so you're her boyfriend that she hates? Yeah, she was telling me all about you. You don't stand a chance, you worthless big basketball captain. Whatever, I've got better things to do. See you around, or not." He said, and let go of Gabriella and walked away.

Troy looked down at Gabriella with pain and sadness visible in his eyes. "You're welcome, Gabriella. I'll talk to you later." He muttered and began to walk away, but Gabriella grabbed his hand and made him face her.

"Troy, listen to me-" She started, but he interrupted.

"No Gabriella, obviously you hate me for just being concerned for you. I flew all the way out here to apologize to you for what you misunderstood, and when I get here, you tell this stranger all about you and me! I hope you understand what I was trying to say now. You're really lucky that I got here when I did. That guy could've raped you, Gabriella!" He exclaimed, but calmed down before he went to full out shouting. "Listen, I probably should go back and book my flight home. I'll see you around." He pulled his hand out of hers and started walking away again, his head hanging low.

* * *

Patricia walked into the house from playing basketball all morning. Practice had been canceled due to the gym being re-painted, so she decided to practice on her own. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. As soon as it came on, her phone was ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Ben.

She smiled softly and picked up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Pat! I was wondering…are you doing anything today?"_

"Nope. Practice was canceled, so I was just shooting around a little bit ago. Why?" She asked.

"_Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out today?"_

"Yeah, that'd be great! But what are we going to do?"

"_We could maybe hang out at Lava Springs. My parents have a membership, so we can get in for free and there's free food. Sound like fun?"_

"Cool, sounds good. But I don't have a ride over there…"

"_No worries. We can pick you up since you're on the way. We'll pick you up around noon, okay?"_

She glanced at the clock. 10:50am. "Okay, that's a good time. I'll talk to you soon!"

"_Okay, see ya Pat!"_

She pressed the end call button on her phone and set it down beside her. She smiled at the thought of Ben, but suddenly she had a bad feeling about him. Ignoring it, she flipped through the channels, finding nothing on TV. She finally settled on watching Spongebob Squarepants, got a little snack and waited until she should start to get ready.

--

Finally, Patricia heard a honk from the front of her house. She grabbed her stuff and made sure she locked the door before heading towards his parents' car. It was a dark blue minivan. She saw Ben in the back, reaching over to pull the door open for her. She smiled at him when he opened it, and he smiled back at her.

"Hey Pat!" He greeted. "Mom, this is Patricia Bolton. Pat, this is my mom, Elizabeth Sanders."

"Hi Mrs. Sanders," She greeted and closed the door behind her and sat down next to Ben.

"Hi Patricia honey," Mrs. Sanders smiled at her from the front. "Please, call me Elizabeth or Lizzy. And Ben has told me a lot about you. He says you love playing basketball, and you're on the girls' team this year. Congratulations, by the way, for making it a year early!" She said and put the car in drive and started driving towards Lava Springs.

Patricia blushed. "Thanks."

"So, how did you two meet? After all, Ben is going to We-"

"-is going to be attending East High this year after just moving," Ben cut off his mom. "And we met last Saturday at the park. We both were going to play basketball, so we decided to play around together."

Patricia gave him a weird look. "I thought-"

"-it was a Thursday? Oh, my bad. Yeah, it was on a Thursday." He smiled sheepishly.

Now Patricia was _really_ confused. They met when he stopped her on her way home from practice! And why did it sound like his mom was going to say 'west'?

After small talk about basketball, the coolest things to do in Albuquerque (which got Patricia even more confused since Ben said they had lived in Albuquerque his entire life, and they didn't know about any good restaurants or stuff like that), and the schools, they were finally at Lava Springs. She pulled the car into a parking spot and parked the car. Ben got out of the car and held the door open for Patricia to get out. She smiled at him as she got out and he closed the door.

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Ben asked as they walked into the pool area.

"Yeah, can I have a water? No lemon, please." She answered.

"Okay, I'll get that for you. You can go ahead and pick out a spot to sit. I'll be back in a flash!" He smiled at her and walked into the club.

She blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked around the pool area, trying to find a place to sit. She looked around, and she spotted a section that had four chairs and umbrellas, one of them being completely pink. Smiling to herself, she knew immediately that it was Sharpay's things. She walked over and tried to find her. At least she'd have one familiar face while she was here.

"Excuse me, what are you doing by my things?" Patricia turned around at the sound of Sharpay's somewhat angry voice.

Noticing that it was Patricia, Sharpay quickly recovered. "Oh Pat, I didn't know that was you. I'm sorry!"

"_Wow, Sharpay Evans _apologizing,_"_ Patricia thought to herself. "Hey Shar. It's okay! I probably should have texted you to see where you were."

"No, it's okay. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm um, here with somebody," She admitted, blushing a bit.

"Oh, is this somebody a _boy?_" Sharpay raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah," She blushed a bit harder.

"Is he a _cute_ boy?" She continued the questioning.

"I guess." Patricia answered.

"You guess? Pat, it's a yes or no answer. I see that you don't really have a lot of experience with boys, so I'll be nice and give you a few pointers. First,-"

"Shar, it's okay. I think I know what I'm doing. It's just, I'm confused about-"

"Your feelings? Aw, it's okay! Just figure out why you like him so much. Oh my gosh, I'll go get started on your wedding plans! Pink is definitely going to be the color that you wear. This is going to be so much fun! Tootles!" Sharpay smiled and waved at her, then walked away, muttering to herself the plans she was making up.

Patricia sighed to herself. She was about to go walk around the pool to find a seat, but Ben's voice suddenly rang out from beside her.

"Here's your water with no lemon," He smiled at her and gave her the drink. She smiled at him and took a sip.

"Thanks, Ben." She said.

"No problem. Hey, I was wondering, instead of sitting out here, do you want to go sit on the golf course? I already set a small picnic up where there are hardly any golfers, so we don't have to worry about getting hit in the head with a golf ball," He chuckled at his own joke. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled slightly at him and they walked through the pool area and onto the golf course. **(A/N: They're sitting near where Troy and Gabriella were sitting in HSM2.)**

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here," She commented and looked around.

"Yeah, you are," Ben said. She snapped her attention towards him and blushed a bit.

"Thanks," She smiled at him. They sat in a comfortable silence, silently munching on grapes and sandwiches that Ben had packed.

Just as Patricia was about to speak, Ben flipped her over onto her back and pulled her into a kiss. She slowly responded, a little shocked at his aggressiveness. She felt him o pen his mouth slightly, only to ask for permission to enter her mouth. She was still shocked, but pulled away slightly to try and get him to get that she didn't want to go that far at the moment. But then, she felt him pull her closer and squeeze her thigh. Scared, she pushed him off of her and stood up.

"What the _hell!?_" She exclaimed.

"What?" Ben asked innocently.

"What were you doing?" She demanded.

"Um…kissing you?" He tried.

"Yeah right!" She shouted, her eyes starting to tear up. "I can't believe you would do that! I'm leaving!"

"Pat, wait just a second-"

"Did you just call me Pat?" She asked softly.

He looked at her, confused why she would ask that. "Yeah…why?"

"Because only my close friends and family call me that. And you're not either one of them," She answered. "Don't talk to me ever again, Ben Sanders. I'm not sure what I saw in you. Goodbye." She gave him one more angry glance before beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Pat!" He shut his mouth when he realized what he said.

She turned around and glared at him before walking up to him. "I should have done this a long time ago." She said and kicked him in his sensitive spot.

Groaning in pain, he fell into the ground. "Ow! Why would you do that?!" He groaned.

"Because you deserved it." She replied and walked towards the building, hoping to find one of the Wildcats.

* * *

Later that night, Troy was sitting on the beach by himself, looking off into the ocean and just sitting there, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He knew that they would eventually talk and be happier than ever, but then it dawned on him.

What if they had another fight and they never got back together?

The thought itself made him shiver. He couldn't live his life without Gabriella; she was his life. He had fallen in love with her since they first sang on stage on New Year's. But now, here he was, thinking about his life without Gabriella in it. _"Don't worry, Bolton."_ He thought. _"We'll get through this. We always do. Especially after what happened this summer."_ He sighed quietly to himself. Suddenly, he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. And he knew who was there. A small figure sat down beside him, folding her hands in front of her.

"You were right, Troy. And I'm sorry," Gabriella said quietly. "I knew you trusted me, it's just, when the thought that you didn't crossed my mind, I started to believe it. And then I got angry that you didn't trust me and I left without thinking clearly." She paused, and sighed when she didn't see him move. "Well, I've said everything I could. I'll talk to you later, Troy. I love you." She started to stand up, but Troy pulled her back down.

She looked at him and saw his blue eyes filled with sorrow, regret, and a lot of love. "Brie, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that, and I just-"

He didn't get to finish. Gabriella pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses he had ever experienced. After a few minutes, they both pulled away, breathless. Troy put his forehead against hers and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too." He said softly.

Smiling, Gabriella pulled her head from his and cuddled into his side. They laid back into the sand with Gabriella's head on his chest where she could hear his steady heartbeat. Troy put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"So, where do you see yourself after college?" Gabriella asked him after a long, comfortable silence.

"Out of college, hopefully working towards playing for the NBA or coaching the East High's team, and married to you with little kids running around our backyard," He said without thinking about it. "How about you?"

She looked up at him with pure love in her eyes and smiled. "You just about summed it up."

He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. When they pulled apart, they continued to lay there, both thinking about a bright future with each other.

* * *

**Aw, Troyella! Gotta love them two… : )**

**Jeez, this was freaking 6 pages! : O My chapters are never this long. lol But hopefully it was worth the wait! Again, sorry about the longer wait… : D School is freaking stupid, and I hate it! And I was nice enough to not leave a cliffy. ; ) So I hope you liked the chapter!**

**I was hoping to start the sequel when HSM3 came out, but obviously, that's definitely not going to happen. So that's why I'm posting a one-shot on that day. : )**

**REVIEW! 5 more until a new chapter! And BTW, I think the next chapter MIGHT be the next one. I'm not completely sure yet. I have to plan ahead a bit and see what I'm going to do. But, after that, it's SEQUEL TIME! : )**

**Abbey xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, I hate to say it, but it's over.**

**Yes, "Their Real Summer Has Just Begun!" is over. This is the ****last**** chapter. So before the last chapter starts (starts tearing up), I would like to thank you all for supporting this story. This is my first multi-chapter story, and to see that it has over 200 reviews is the best feeling ever. I never thought I was that great of a writer, but I have definitely improved while writing this. And to everybody who helped me out (especially dancerPat) and gave me their ideas in reviews has helped me out a lot. I hope that you guys read the sequel and keep it up! Again, thank you so much for everything. And, put me on author alert or keep checking my profile for the sequel! It should be up soon. : ) It's going to be all about Senior Year, but not like HSM3. It's my version! Lol**

**So, for the last time here, I DON'T OWN HSM. If I did, Chad would have much better timing. : ) And Zac would be shirtless in a LOT more scenes. : ) And I would be Gabriella. : ) And I would be married to Zac Efron. : ) And I wouldn't have made HSM3 the saddest movie EVER. And did I mention I would be married to Zac Efron? : )**

* * *

Groaning, Troy woke up to the ringing of his cell phone. He reached out from under the covers to grab it. Finally feeling it, he grabbed it and looked at the screen. He could barely make out the word 'Mom' on the screen. He pressed the accept button sleepily.

"Hello?" He answered and yawned.

"_Troy Alexander Bolton, what in the WORLD were you thinking when you planned on going to Hawaii without telling anybody?! Do you know how much trouble you're in mister? You might as well consider the last basketball game you played last season to be your last!"_

Troy rolled his eyes at his mom and chuckled when he heard his dad in the background. _"But Luc, he's playing basketball whether you like it or not. He's a star and he could get a full ride to college if he plays. Take away his Nintendo or Game Boy or whatever kids play these days."_

"Hi to you too, mom." He said sarcastically.

"_You don't deserve a 'hi'! You better get the next flight back to Albuquerque this instant or I will come out and get you personally!"_

"_If she comes out to get you, you might as well buy a house out there, Troy! She'll never leave! That's why she's hoping you want her to come out and get you!" Jack's voice rang through his phone._

Troy chuckled and looked to his right, hoping his parents didn't wake her up. Gabriella was lying there, cuddled into his side, sleeping peacefully. After they came back from the beach, she asked if she could spend the night with Troy. Her mom just said 'No funny business'. So, as soon as they came in, they got ready for bed and fell right asleep.

_Lucille sighed, defeated. "Fine, since they are only there for a few more days, I suppose you can stay and leave with them. But, I have no idea how you're paying for the flight back and your hotel room."_

"Don't worry, mom. I'm using my money I saved up from the last few years and the money I earned this summer. It's all covered. Plus, I have enough to get you something."

"_I knew you were a good kid! Now, have fun, but not too much, if you know what I mean. Talk to you later, sweetie!" She said and hung up the phone._

As soon as Troy heard the dial tone, Troy hung up his phone and placed it on the bed side table. Then, he looked over at Gabriella again. He found two chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

"Morning Wildcat!" Gabriella exclaimed with a smile. "I'm guessing that was your mom on the phone?"

Troy chuckled. "Yep, she just called to shout at me for coming out here without her knowing and stuff. But she's cool with it and she said I can stay with you guys until you guys are going back! Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful!" She agreed and leaned up to kiss him, but quickly pulled away. Troy gave her a confused and somewhat hurt look. "Morning breath." She answered.

Troy rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed. As soon as he stood up, he pulled her up with him. Squealing in surprise, Troy threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the bathroom that was in the room. He set her down gently on the tile floor.

"Go on and brush your teeth, stinky breath." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He chuckled at her actions. "You get all ready in there and then we'll switch. That way, after I'm done, we can have a proper good morning kiss." He said and turned around to go get the clothes he was going to wear that day.

A few minutes later, Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. Scanning her eyes over the room, a look of confusion crossed her face when she didn't see Troy anywhere. But, her unsaid question was answered when she heard the bathroom door slam shut. She rolled her eyes to herself and started to get the clothes she was going to wear out. But, she quickly stopped when she saw her white bikini and a cover up, laid out on the bed with a note. _"Wear this. We're going to the beach today! Love, Troy". _She shook her head at her boyfriend and began to change.

Troy was in the bathroom, changing into his trunks and getting ready for the day. When he came out, he saw Gabriella sitting on a chair on the balcony in the close he had picked out. Smiling to himself, he walked over to wear she was sitting and buried his face in the crook of her neck, making her jump.

"What the…Troy! You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed and hit his shoulder playfully.

He grinned at her. "Hey, you know you love it."

"I suppose so," She smiled back. "Now come on, let's go! All of the cute guys might leave soon, and I want to see them!"

Troy put a hand over his heart and pouted. "That' hurt." He suddenly got a mischevious look on his face. "You better run Montez! You're gonna get it!"

Giggling, Gabriella jumped from her seat and quickly ran past Troy. Since he was more athletic than she was, he quickly caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise and started to hit his back, protesting.

"Troy! Come on! You know I was kidding! Put me down!" She protested and giggled.

"Nope, not until you say the magic words." He said and got a goofy grin on his face.

"Never!"

"Fine then, I guess you're never setting foot on land again." He chuckled.

Gabriella pouted and kept struggling in his grip. It wasn't tight, but it was tight enough to keep her where she was. Sighing, she stopped struggling and decided to give in.

"Fine. Troy Bolton is the most handsome basketball player ever and he's the king of the world." She muttered.

"See, was that so hard?" He asked and set her down again. "I mean, come on. It's the truth."

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her beach bag. "Now, come on, let's get going!"

"Whatever you say, princess." Troy said and they made their way out to the beach to have some fun in the sun.

* * *

Jack and Lucille sat on the couch in shock. Patricia had told them what happened the previous day with Ben. When she came home, she couldn't explain why she was like she was, but she finally got enough courage to tell her parents.

"Where does he live?! I'm going to go kill him!" Jack exclaimed and jumped off the couch and started towards the door, but Lucille held him back.

"Jack, you're not going to go and kill him!" She scolded and looked over at Patricia, who was almost in tears. "Oh Pat, come here baby." She pulled her daughter into a hug, which she returned and started sobbing.

"I…want…Troy…" Patricia tried to get out while sobbing. It was a bit muffled since her head was in Lucille's shoulder, but she made it out clearly.

"Jack, can you hand me the phone? She wants Troy," Lucille asked. Jack nodded, still outraged that something like this would happen to his daughter, and went to get the phone. He returned a few seconds later and handed it to Lucille.

She dialed Troy's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up. After a few rings, she finally heard Troy's voice come through the phone.

"_Hey mom, what's up?"_

"Troy, honey, do you think you could come home?" She asked.

"_Why? I thought we agreed that I could stay with Gab…"_

"Troy, Pat's not really, oh, how should I put this? Um, she said that she was at Lava Springs with this boy named Ben Sanders, and he tried something, and she's in hysterics and she wants you."

"_Yeah, I'll go back to the hotel soon and book a flight back. Do you mind if maybe Gabby could come with me and she can use the guest bedroom? She and Pat are pretty close and she can probably give some advice and just try and make her feel better."_

"Yeah, she can come. Call me when you're getting back to Albuquerque and we'll come pick you two up."

"_You don't have to. My truck is there when I came out here. I'll call you with the flight info. Talk to you later."_

"Okay, talk to you soon. I love you."

"_Love you too. See ya."_

Lucille hung up the phone and turned to Patricia, whose tears had subsided a bit. "He's going to get a ticket as soon as he gets back to the hotel. Gabriella's coming home with him."

Patricia nodded and pulled back, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Thanks mom. And sorry that I got your shirt a bit wet," She said and chuckled at the wet spot on Lucille's shirt.

"It's okay. Now go lay down upstairs or down here and we'll be here if you need us, okay?" She suggested.

She smiled at her and nodded, and walked upstairs to her room to try and get some rest.

* * *

Troy hung up his phone and started to pack everything up while Gabriella stared at him. "Troy, what are you doing?" She asked.

"That was my mom. She said that Pat went to Lava Springs with this kid and he tried something and she wants me to come home. So, we have to go back to the hotel and book our tickets for the next flight back."

"Two questions. First, am I going with you? And second, why are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not calm, I'm really angry. I'm just keeping it in until I see that kid and kill him." He answered. "And yeah, you're coming home with me. You can use the guest bedroom at my house until your mom gets home."

"Troy, you're not going to kill the poor kid. Come on, we'd better get going if we're getting tickets for the next flight! Let's get going!" She said and started to help him pack everything up.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

When Troy and Gabriella walked into the Bolton household, tired from the flight and carrying their suitcases, they saw the whole gang there, including Patricia, sitting around the living room watching the youngest Bolton and Chad in an intense battle of Guitar Hero.

"Beat that, Danforth! I'm creaming you by a landside!" Patricia shouted while playing the notes on the screen.

"Yeah, well, I had to eat my bag of chips before Ryan took them! Re-do!" He said and played the notes.

"No way! I'm winning fair and square. You're just gonna have to learn your lesson!" She disagreed and the song ended. Patricia won. "YES!"

"Sore winner," Chad mumbled to himself, but Patricia heard him. Laughing, she jumped on his back when it was turned to her.

"Am not!"

Surprised, Chad grabbed onto her legs so she wouldn't fall off and started running around the room. He crashed into a few things before pausing to catch his breath.

"Are they always like that?" Gabriella asked Troy. Nobody noticed they were back.

"Yeah, pretty much," He said and nodded. "But when they're both on a sugar high, it's even worse." Gabriella giggled and decided to actually get noticed by their friends.

The girls were all chatting around the couch with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kate on the couch and Kelsi sitting on the floor, lying down. The boys were all crowded around the TV, waiting to get their chance to play the game next. Chad was too stubborn to give up at trying to beat Patricia, so they had been standing there a bit impatiently. Gabriella walked over beside Kelsi and sat down.

"Hey girls!" She greeted and smiled.

"Hey Gabs. So as I was saying- Gabby! You're back!" Sharpay squealed and air hugged her since she didn't want to get up.

"So did anything happen while I was gone?" She asked.

"First of all, we want to hear all about what Troy did in Hawaii! Speaking of which, why are you back so soon?" Kate asked.

"Lucille called and told Troy about what happened with Pat, so he asked if I could come home with him. I'm staying in the guest bedroom until my mom gets back." She explained.

"Oh yeah, that's the reason why we're all over here. But, it looks like she's felling a lot better," Taylor pointed out and glanced over at Patricia, who was laughing at Chad. "She was in hysterics when she came and found us after it happened. She wouldn't let go of Chad until her dad came and got her."

"Jeez, they must be close," Gabriella thought aloud.

"Yeah, they are. Since Troy and Chad are like brothers, she's pretty close to him too. I think it's really cute!" Taylor gushed. "She idolizes all of them. Probably since they're so good at basketball and she's a mini Troy."

"Now, moving on, let's hear the details from Hawaii! Spill!" Sharpay said, changing the subject.

_With the boys and Patricia…_

"See, that's why you never question my Guitar Hero playing skills. You should have learned that from all of the other times I beat you!" Patricia said, jumping off Chad's back.

Before Chad could respond, Troy walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "And you should have learned that he would never remember it."

Patricia turned around, surprised to see her brother home so soon. Smiling, she pulled him into a tight hug. "TROY!"

Chuckling, he hugged her back. "Hey Pat. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better than before," She answered honestly. "Thanks for coming back soon. I feel really bad that I made you and Gabriella come back so soon."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If something ever happens to anybody here, I'd be back in a heartbeat to help. Plus, you're my sister. You're allowed to command me to come back home when something happened to you. Speaking of which, where does this kid live? I want to go over there and kill him." Troy said seriously.

"Troy, you can't just go and kill him. He didn't really do anything. Everybody else was ready to go over and kill him, too."

"Hoops! You're back!" Chad exclaimed, interrupting the brother/sister moment.

"How was Hawaii? Did you get anything?" Zeke asked, his eyebrows raised. Troy's face turned red.

"No, we didn't do anything like that!" He defended, his face turning even redder.

"Moving on," Patricia interrupted. "Are you guys ready for school yet? A new basketball season is almost here!" She smiled.

"Don't remind me about school," Chad groaned and fell onto a nearby chair. "It reminds me of Darbus."

"Ms. Darbus isn't that bad, Chad!" Sharpay insisted. "She's the greatest drama teacher ever!"

"Speak for yourself," He muttered.

"So, moving on from Darbus," Gabriella said, trying to move away from the subject. She was with Chad, as was everybody else except for Ryan, Kelsi, and Sharpay. "This is our last year at East High, and we should make it the best year ever."

"I'm with Gabby!" Patricia announced. "Even though it's only my freshman year, I still want to have a great year with you guys! I mean, next year, you guys will all be at college and I'm still going to be at East High."

"Then, even though there's probably going to be some challenges, we won't let that stop us from sticking together and graduating with great memories at East High. What do you say?" Troy asked the whole group.

"Let's do it!" Everybody agreed, standing up to get into a huge group hug.

Even though senior year was bound to have challenges and hardships, the Wildcats knew they could face them all and have the best senior (and freshman) year ever.

* * *

**(cries) IT'S ALL OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, the sequel should be up in the next few weeks. I already started the chapter, and it's about half-way done. : ) And yes, I know, this was probably the worst ending ever. But, I tried to get it done so I could post it and then post the sequel! : ) I hope you all liked it! **

**For the last time, REVIEW! : ) it would be awesome if we could reach over 300. But, even over 250 would be the greatest present ever! It means so much that I got all of this feedback on my first chapter story. Thanks so much guys! You rock! : )**

**Abbey xo**


	23. SEQUEL!

**Hey guys, the sequel is up! It's called "Senior Year!"**

**So, go check it out! : )**

**Abbey xo**


End file.
